Das Komplettpaket
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: Herz, Hirn und Körper, das kompette Paket, so nennt Morgan Hotchs neue Liebe. Die Fotografin Alix ist ein wenig speziell, sie redet und handelt manchmal ohne zu denken, aber für Hotch und Jack bedeutet sie alles. Als Alix Mutter unerwartet stirbt, stellt Alix eigene Nachforschungen an und Hotch muss fürchten, die Frau zu verlieren, die er über alles liebt.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus Criminal Minds gehören mir nicht, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sie dient einzig und allein der Unterhaltung.

Sollte jemand Rechtschreibfehler finden, darf er sie getrost behalten und weiterverwenden, es wäre ja schade drum. So, jetzt genug geplappert, have fun und lasst ein paar Kommis da, würde mich echt freuen.

Hotch wollte nach Hause. Statt dessen stand er mit seinem Wagen mitten auf der Landstrasse von Quantico nach Washington. Früh um 3.30h, wie er mit Blick auf seine Uhr feststellte. Das Team war spät aus Nevada zurückgekommen, aber keiner wollte länger als notwendig bleiben, der letzte Fall hatte sie an ihre Grenzen gebracht. Hotch vermisste Jack, er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, es war nicht gut, daß der Junge so oft auf seinen Vater verzichten musste. Hotch schob diese Gedanken unwillig beiseite und versuchte sich wieder dem eigentlichen Problem zu widmen. Er trat gegen den platten Reifen, der Versuch ihn zu wechseln war am ebenfalls platten Reserverad gescheitert. Es hat seine Nachteile wenn man vorwiegend im Dienstwagen unterwegs ist, dachte Hotch, man vergaß sich um seinen eigenen zu kümmern. Handy konnte er abhaken, die Strecke war ein echtes Funklochparadies. Ideales Opfer, dachte Hotch und stellte sich frustriert auf eine unbequeme Nacht im Wagen ein.

Alix war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Das Shooting hatte ewig gedauert. Sie hätte das Model am liebsten achtkantig rausgeschmissen, der Kunde hatte aber auf dieses spezielle Mädchen bestanden. Schliesslich und endlich waren aber auch die letzten Fotos im Kasten. Ausserdem würde ihr Honorar den Ärger wieder wettmachen. Alix gähnte herzhaft und beschloss, wie so häufig, die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung zu ignorieren. No risk, no fun, dachte sie und liess den ihren Audi TT von der Kette. Ein paar Meilen später bemerkte sie einen Wagen, der mit eingeschalteter Warnblinkanlage am Strassenrand stand.

Noch ehe Alix wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, stand sie auch schon ein paar Meter vor dem dunklen SUV. Sie griff in ihr Handschuhfach, holte die Taschenlampe heraus und verliess den TT. Aus dem anderen Wagen stieg ein Mann aus. Alix überlegte, ob sich die Taschenlampe wohl als Waffe benutzen lies. Sie wog das Objekt prüfend in ihrer Hand, zur Not, dachte Alix. Der Mann der auf sie zukam trug einen Anzug, war hochgewachsen und hatte kurze dunkle Haare. "Hi, kann ich ihnen helfen?" "Ich fürchte nicht, es sei denn, Ihr Reserverad passt auf meinen Wagen?" fragte Hotch und gab sich in Gedanken gleich selbst die Antwort, definitiv nicht. Alix leuchtete den Wagen an und lachte, "eher passt mein Wagen in Ihren rein." Alix kämpfte mit sich. Er war gut gekleidet und wirkte nicht unsymathisch, war übermüdet und sehr ernst. Wenn sie sich nicht geirrt hatte, trug er eine Waffe am Gürtel. Seine Hand hatte eine unwillkürliche Bewegung an seine Hüfte gemacht als sie sich genähert hatte, FBI, dachte Alix, Quantico war nicht weit weg. Ihr Vater war Senator, sie wusste wo Federal Agents ihre Waffen trugen.

Hotch musterte die junge Frau, die angehalten hatte. Mutig, dachte er, viele hätten in dieser Situation nicht gestoppt. Sie war mittelgroß, ihre Haare waren lang und fielen ihr in weichen Wellen über die Schultern, die Farbe war in der relativen Dunkelheit nicht so genau zu definieren. Irgendwas zwischen blond und rot, dachte Hotch. Ihre Kleiderwahl fand er ein wenig grenzwertig. Sie trug ein buntes, knappes Trägertop von diesem französischen Designer, dessen Name Hotch jetzt nicht einfallen wollte und eine schwarze, enge Lederhose. Ihren Hals zierte ein Halsband aus Leder und Metall, ebenso ihr linkes Handgelenk. An den Fingern trug sie silberne Ringe, der auffälligste war ein großer Totenkopfring. Ihr Shirt war etwas hochgerutscht, Hotch konnte Teile einer Tätowierung an ihrem Körper erkennen. Sie war nicht so dürr, wie es im moment in Mode war, sie hatte eine sehr weibliche Figur und offensichtlich auch kein Problem damit, das zu zeigen. Hotch entschied, sie war etwas exzentrisch, aber keinerlei Bedrohung.

Auch Alix hatte inzwischen eine Entscheidung getroffen. "Wenn Sie nach Washington müssen, kann ich Sie mitnehmen, ich wohne in Georgetown." "Dahin muss ich auch," nickte Hotch," ich hole nur meine Tasche."

Alix hatte den Kofferraum aufgemacht und sass bereits wieder im Audi, als sich Hotch dazu gesellte. Amüsiert beobachtete Alix, wie der große Dunkelhaarige versuchte, in dem kleinen Sportwagen eine ansatzweise bequeme Position zu finden. "Den Sitz kann man noch ein wenig nach hinten rutschen, der Griff ist rechts unten." Hotch griff an besagte Stelle, das "ein wenig" war nicht übertrieben, der Sitz bewegte sich maximal zwei Zentimeter. "Mein Name ist übrigens Alexandria Talbot, meine Freunde nennen mich Alix" sagte die Rockerbraut jetzt und hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Aaron Hotchner, Hotch für meine Freunde. Woher kommen Sie so spät, Alix?" fragte Hotch und schüttelte ihre Hand. "Ich musste arbeiten, ich hatte ein Fotoshooting." "Wofür?" Hotch riskierte nochmal einen prüfenden Blick. Alix lachte, rauh, dunkel und sehr sinnlich, fand Aaron. "Nicht wofür Sie gerade denken. Ich bin Fotografin, es waren Werbeaufnahmen für eine Modefirma." Alix fuhr los. "Und was ist Ihre Entschuldigung?" "Ich komme aus Nevada, mit dem Flieger, nicht mit dem Auto," erklärte Hotch. "Aha, und Sie wollten noch schnell nach Hause zu Ihrem Kind?" Hotch machte ein fragendes Gesicht. "Ich hab den Kindersitz im Auto gesehen. Ausserdem tragen Sie keinen Ring, also Alleinerziehend mit Babysitter. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, daß Sie geschieden sind", Alix machte eine kleine Pause," Sie sehen eher aus, als wüssten Sie, was Verlust ist." Im gleichen Moment verfluchte Alix ihr loses Mundwerk, treffsicher hatte sie nicht nur zugestochen sondern das Messer in der Wunde auch noch umgedreht. Hotch bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der sagte "so genau wollte ich es nicht wissen." Er drehte sich mit dem Kopf zum Fenster. "Es tut mir leid, ich rede manchmal schneller, als ich denke. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, Aaron, wirklich nicht." "Schon gut," sagte Hotch leise, lehnte sich an die Kopfstütze und schloss die Augen.

Dumme Kuh, dachte Alix ein paar Minuten später, kannst du nicht einmal die Klappe halten? Sie schaute nochmal zu Hotch, sein Atem ging ruhig und regelmässig, anscheinend war er eingeschlafen. Gott sei dank, dann konnte sie wenigsten kein weiteres Vollbad im Fettnäpfchen nehmen, böse Zungen behaupteten sowieso, die Maßeinheit von einem Fettnäpfchen zum anderen wäre ein Alix. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später stand Alix vor ihrer Haustüre in Georgetown. "Hotch? Hotch, ich bin hier zu Hause." Sie fasste ihn leicht am Arm und Hotch schreckte hoch. "Ich bin wach!" Ach, echt, dachte Alix, "Ich kenne Ihre Adresse nicht, deswegen bin ich zu mir gefahren. Sie können mein Auto nehmen und heim fahren, bringen Sie ihn wieder, wenn Sie ihn nicht mehr brauchen. Ich muss nur mein Zeug aus dem Kofferraum nehmen, in Ordnung?" "Sie können mir nicht einfach Ihr Auto leihen, Alix."" Sie sehen, daß ich das kann. Also streiten Sie nicht mit mir, hier ist der Schlüssel." Sie reichte ihm den eben erwähnten und stieg aus. Hotch war zu müde zum diskutieren und nahm den Schlüssel einfach. "Danke" Alix nickte, schnappte sich ihre Fotoausrüstung und klopfte auf das Verdeck, "gute Fahrt". Sie schaute noch zu, wie Hotch um den nächsten Block fuhr und dann verschwand.

so, das erste Kapitel ist geschafft, solls weitergehen?


	2. MidlifeCrisis?

Nachdem Hotch am Morgen die Formalien wegen seines Wagens geklärt hatte, beschloss er herauszufinden, weshalb jemand ein Auto kaufte, das die Ausmaße einer Sardinenbüchse besaß.

Als er dann einige Zeit später auf seinem Parkplatz in Quantico stand, hatte er eine eindeutige Meinung, man nahm die Unbequemlichkeiten in Kauf, weil der Bauch den Kopf einfach überstimmte. Er war ohne Verdeck gefahren und hatte wirklich Spass gehabt. Das erste Mal seit langem, dachte Aaron. Er hatte an nichts gedacht und einfach nur die Fahrt genossen. Etwas widerwillig schälte er sich aus dem Audi. Dabei wurde er von einem sehr erstaunten Dave Rossi beobachtet. "Bist Du in einer vorgezogenen Midlife-Crisis, Hotch?" "Ist nicht meiner, Dave, und bevor Du fragst, frag nicht." Dave grinste, "sieht auch mehr nach Frauenauto aus, finde ich." Hotch schwieg immer noch beharrlich und hatte auch nicht die Absicht, das zu ändern.

Der Papierberg auf seinem Schreibtisch war bis Mittag merklich geschrumpft, also belohnte sich Hotch einen Kaffee aus der Küche und sah sich dabei den forschenden Blicken Morgans ausgesetzt. "Rossi sagt, Du hast ein neues Auto?" begann Morgan zu sticheln. "Es ist nicht mein Auto und Dave weis das", "so? Wem gehört es dann? Kennst Du sie schon lange?" Morgan gab nicht so schnell auf. Hotch seufzte, "Na gut. Da war gestern nacht ein Problem mit meinem Wagen. Plattfuß. Eine Frau hat angehalten und mich mit nach DC genommen. Sie hat mir den Wagen angeboten, bis ich meinen wiederhabe. Ende der Geschichte." "Ende der Geschichte? Komm schon Hotch, verarsch mich nicht, wie heisst Sie, wie sieht sie aus?" Morgan wollte sich nicht mit den Krümeln zufrieden geben, er wollte den ganzen Kuchen. "Alix Talbot" sagte Hotch. "Du kennst Alexandria Talbot?" Reid war dazu gekommen und hatte den Namen aufgeschnappt. "Flüchtig, wieso?" "Sie eröffnet am Wochenende ihre Galerie in Georgetown, hat einen sehr guten Ruf als Fotografin. Sie hat kürzlich einen Bildband mit, Äh, Aktbildern veröffentlicht. Künstlerische, natürlich." Reid war bei den letzten Worten leicht rot angelaufen. "Sag nicht, Du hast den Band zu Hause," lachte Morgan, "da tun sich Abgründe auf, pretty Boy."

Da Morgan jetzt mit Reid beschäftigt war, nutzte Hotch die Gelegenheit, in sein Büro zu verschwinden. Die Ruhe dort war allerdings trügerisch, ein paar Minuten später setzte sich Rossi auf den Besucherstuhl. "Alix Talbot, also?" "Habt Ihr eigentlich alle nichts zu tun?" Aaron wurde langsam ärgerlich, "in JJ´s Büro liegt noch genug Arbeit." Dave ignorierte die letzte Bemerkung einfach. "Erzählst Du mir, was Du Morgan nicht erzählt hast?" Hotch stand auf und schloss die Tür. Er lehnte sich ans Fenster und verschränkte die Arme, eine Geste, die ihm so zu eigen war, daß er sie schon gar nicht mehr wahr nahm. "10 Minuten, Dave, sie kannte mich gerade mal 10 Minuten und hat mir auf den Kopf zugesagt, daß meine Frau tot ist. Es war, als würde ich plötzlich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches sitzen und das ist ein Scheissgefühl, Dave." Hotch atmete tief durch. "Du weisst, daß wir uns alle Sorgen um Dich machen," kam es von Rossi," seit Haleys Tod igelst Du Dich völlig ein. Du bist ein attraktiver Mann und Du kannst nicht ewig trauern, Aaron. Nimms mir nicht übel, aber keiner kann auf Dauer leben wie ein Mönch. Hattest Du jemanden, seither?" "Die Frage ist indiskret, Rossi." "Hattest Du, ja oder nein?" Hotch schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, daß ich hier mit Dir ein Gespräch über mein nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben führen sollte. Verdammt nochmal, was erwartest Du denn von mir? Soll ich bei Ihr reinschneien, ihr den Autoschlüssel geben und sie beiläufig fragen, ob sie vielleicht auch noch mit mir ins Bett geht, nachdem sie mir schon ihr Auto geliehen hat?" Rossi schmunzelte, Hotch hatte tatsächlich keine Vorstellung davon, wie Dating heutzutage funktionierte. "So hab ich das nicht gesagt. Erzähl mir was über Alix, wie ist sie?" " Ich kenne sie doch kaum. Sie war angezogen wie ein Mitglied der Hell´s Angels, Totenkopfring, Tattoo, ich glaube sie hatte auch ein Bauchnabelpiercing." Rossi entschlüpfte ein "Madonna mia, also genau Dein Typ". Hotch runzelte die Stirn." Sie strahlt Wärme aus, ist hilfsbereit und direkt. Ihr Lachen ist schön, rauh aber aufregend", gab Hotch widerwillig zu. "Das ist Dir aufgefallen? Dann bist Du noch kein hoffnungsloser Fall. Bring ihr den Wagen zurück und lass sie den nächsten Schritt machen. Sie hätte Dir das Auto nie geliehen, wenn sie Dich nicht wiedersehen wollte, glaub mir." "Du hast drei Ehefrauen verschlissen, Dave, einen Frauenversteher stelle ich mir anders vor." "Das tat weh, Hotch" grummelte Rossi. Hotch grinste ein bisschen, "Geh arbeiten, Dave!"

wie sieht´s denn hier mit einem kleinen bisschen feedback aus?


	3. Aktaufnahme

Alix lies sich auf ihr Sofa fallen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, vor allem, weil sie mit ihren Gedanken überall war, nur nicht bei ihrem Job. Wobei, überall war nicht ganz richtig, ihre Gedanken kreisten so zuverlässig wie Io um Jupiter um einen gewissen Gentleman im Anzug, den sie gestern Nacht auf der Straße aufgelesen hatte. Sie hatte ihn mit ihren unbedachten Worten verletzt und ein irrsinnig schlechtes Gewissen war jetzt die Folge. Wahrscheinlich habe ich ihn so verschreckt, daß er mir nicht mal selber den Schlüssel bringt. Alix war sauer auf sich und knuffte ihr Sofakissen. "Wenigstens du bist nicht so empfindlich, was mein Alter?" Alix kraulte den großen gestreiften Kater, der zu ihr auf das Sofa gehopst war. Dem gefiel die Zuwendung, er schurrte wie eine Nähmaschine.

Etwas später stand Hotch vor Alix Haus. Es brannte Licht, also war sie da. Keine Entschuldigung, um wieder zu gehen, dachte Hotch nach 5 Minuten und entschloss sich zu klingeln.

"Ja?" kam es von der Gegensprechanlage. "Hotch, ich bin Ihnen noch Ihr Auto schuldig." Nach kurzem Zögern sagte Alix, "kommen Sie rauf, der Aufzug ist links, 2. Stock." Als Hotch aus dem Lift stieg, stand sie schon an der Tür. "Sie sehen überrascht aus, Alix." "Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Sie persönlich kommen, ich habe manchmal eine etwas, nun ja, abschreckende Wirkung auf Männer, bitte." Sie machte eine einladende Handbewegung und gab die Tür frei. Hotch betrat das Loft und schaute sich um. Nicht was er erwartet hatte. Ihre Einrichtung war heimelig, grosses Ledersofa, helle Holzmöbel, gemischt mit Antiquitäten, Flügel, dunkler Holzboden. Sie hatte eine offene Küche, aus der es verführerisch nach italienischem Essen roch. Hotch merkte plötzlich, wie hungrig er war, seine heutige Mahlzeit bestand aus einem trockenen mittäglichen Sandwich. "Ist der Wein für mich?" unterbrach Alix seine Beobachtungen. "Ja, natürlich, ich hoffe Sie mögen Rotwein." Sie nahm die Flasche entgegen."Barolo? Perfekt. Ich habe gerade Essen auf dem Herd. Rigatoni alla Carbonara und ich habe zuviel gekocht, wie immer. Möchten Sie mitessen? Sie würden mir eine Freude damit machen." Hotch nickte spontan, "ich könnte den Wein aufmachen." "Gute Idee, der Korkenzieher ist in der rechten Schublade neben dem Kühlschrank, aber passen Sie auf, daß Sie nicht auf Ghandi treten" "Auf wen?" fragte Hotch irritiert. Alix deutete auf ihren Kater, der es sich in Erwartung von Rigatoni vor dem Kühlschrank bequem gemacht hatte. Aaron öffnete den Wein, bückte sich dann und knubbelte ausgiebig die Ohren und den Kragen des Katers."Bist du so friedlich wie dein Namensgeber?" "Meistens benimmt er sich eher wie Rambo, Sie scheint er aber zu mögen." Sagte Alix erstaunt, die meisten hätten sich spätestens jetzt eine von Ghandi eingefangen. Sie holte die Pastateller aus dem Küchenschrank und teile die Portionen auf. "Wir können hier an der Theke essen, oder drüben am Esstisch. Was ist Ihnen denn lieber?" "Esstisch wäre prima," meinte Hotch und nahm ihr die Teller ab.

Sie sieht anders aus als gestern nacht, dachte er, das Rockeroutfit hatte einem legerem lilafarbenen Yogadress Platz gemacht. Ihre Haare waren zu einem nachlässigen Knoten geschlungen, ein paar vorwitzige Strähnen umschmeichelten ihr Gesicht und die Farbe war eher rot als blond, wie Hotch jetzt feststellte. Einzig die beringten Finger erinnerten noch an die Rockerbraut der vergangenen Nacht. "Würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun, Aaron? Ziehen Sie Ihr Jackett aus, ich würde ungern mit Ihrem Anzug essen." Hotch schmunzelte, zog tatsächlich seine Jacke aus und hängte sie über den Stuhl. "Sie sollten das öfter tun," sagte sie. "Was? Das Jackett ausziehen?" "Lächeln, Aaron, lächeln." Sie hatte inzwischen den Wein eingeschenkt und sich ebenfalls gesetzt. "Guten Appetit." "Ihnen auch, Alix. Es riecht sehr gut." Alix spürte, wie er sich langsam etwas entspannte. "Danke für die Einladung," sagte er jetzt. "Kein Problem, es war nicht ganz uneigennützig, muss ich zugeben. Ich hoffte, Sie näher kennenzulernen und ich würde Sie gerne Fotografieren." Hotch verschluckte sich beinahe. "Sind Sie immer so direkt?" "Oh, ja," lachte sie,"eine meiner liebenswertesten Eigenschaften. Ich halte nichts davon um den heissen Brei herum zu reden." "Offensichtlich nicht," erwiderte Hotch steif. "Ich wollte Sie nicht um eine Aktaufnahme zu bitten," Alix erkannte, daß er wohl wusste, welcher Art ihre letzte Veröffentlichung war. " Nicht, daß Sie sich das nicht leisten könnten," vollkommen gegen ihre Natur wurde Alix jetzt rot, "ich würde gerne ein Portrait von Ihnen machen." Genau so gut hättest Du ihm anbieten können, Deine "Briefmarkensammlung" anzuschauen, dachte sie frustriert und seufzte leise, "und wieder habe ich mich komplett zum Affen gemacht." Sie warf einen Blick auf Hotch, der völlig undurchschaubar wirkte. "Lassen Sie uns einfach weiter essen," sagte er nur und widmete sich wieder seinen Rigatonis.

"Ich bin nicht gewohnt, daß Menschen mir gegenüber so offen sind," erklärte Hotch unvermittelt und legte die Gabel weg. " Meistens lügen sie mich nur an. Ich arbeite für das FBI, Verhaltensanalyse." "So was in der Art habe ich mir schon gedacht, das mit dem FBI, meine ich. Mir ist Ihre Waffe gestern aufgefallen, ich wurde schon von Secret Service Leuten beschützt, mein Vater ist Senator," nickte Alix. "Sie haben einen guten Blick für Details und Zusammenhänge, Alix" sagte Hotch. "Und gestern, gestern haben Sie mich einfach kalt erwischt. Sie müssen sich keine Gedanken um mich machen, es geht mir gut." Alix neigte zweifelnd den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. "Wollen Sie nicht wissen, ob Sie recht hatten?" "Aaron, ich hab Ihre Augen gesehen, ich weis, ich hatte recht. Auch wenn ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so." Sie legte ihre Hand kurz tröstend auf seine. "Es tut mir sehr leid," sagte Alix. "Wollen wir das Thema wechseln?" "Besser wäre das," stimmte Hotch zu, "erzählen Sie was über sich." "Wo soll ich da denn anfangen? Gut, also, ich bin 36, Berufsfotografin. Eingestiegen bin ich über das Model-Business, da war ich 16, 3 Jahre später hatte ich mich fast zu Tode gehungert, nur um weiter gebucht zu werden," erzählte Alix abgeklärt, "das hat meine Perspektive nachhaltig geändert. Ich habe dann Fotografie studiert und seither stehe ich hinter der Kamera. Ich habe einen jüngeren Bruder, der sich um unsere Farm und die Pferdezucht kümmert. Mein Vater, Henderson Talbot, ist wie gesagt Politiker. Ich war einmal verheiratet, hat aber nicht funktioniert, deswegen habe ich eine Weile in Paris und München gelebt. In DC bin ich erst seit kurzem wieder, ich wollte wieder näher nach Hause."Alix schwieg jetzt. "Wegen Ihrer Mutter?" fragte Hotch. "Sie sind besser als ich. Wie kommen Sie auf meine Mutter?" "Sie haben sie eben nicht erwähnt, schmerzliche Erfahrung?" "Meine Mutter leidet an schwerer Demenz, meistens erkennt sie niemanden von uns, und ja, das ist schmerzlich." Alix blinzelte ein paar Mal, sie wollte jetzt auf keinen Fall weinen. "Wir sollten aufhören, uns gegenseitig zu analysieren," schlug Hotch leise vor. Jetzt war er es, der tröstend ihre Hände nahm. Ihr Wechsel von selbstbewusst zu verletzlich war überraschend und dieser Kontrast machte Alix ungeheuer attraktiv für Hotch. Sie sassen sich gegenüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Keiner von Beiden sagte ein Wort. Es ist kein unangehmes Schweigen, dachte Alix, ganz und gar nicht.

Ghandi unterbrach die Stille. Anscheinend irritierte ihn, daß seine Dosenöffnerin sich so lange mit einem anderen Zweibeiner beschäftigte. Er hüpfte auf den Esstisch und machte seinem Unmut lautstark Luft. "Wie konnte ich dich nur vergessen, mein Alter," Alix nahm Ghandi auf den Arm und ging mit ihm zum Fenster."Magst du auf den Dachgarten, ja?" sie öffnete das Fenster, setzte ihn auf die Feuertreppe und der Kater flitzte nach oben. "Glauben Sie, er versteht Sie?" fragte Hotch. "Das hoffe ich doch, ansonsten habe ich mich zum 2. mal an diesem Abend zum Affen gemacht. Möchten Sie noch einen Kaffee, Hotch?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, "ich muss nach Hause zu meinem Sohn." "Ich eröffne am Samstagabend meine Galerie hier im Parterre. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie auch kommen." "Nur wenn Sie mir versprechen, sich wieder zum Affen zu machen," scherzte Hotch. "Haben Sie gerade einen Witz gemacht?" staunte Alix. "Dann werde ich mich anstrengen, versprochen." Hotch hatte inzwischen seine Jacke wieder angezogen, griff in seine Tasche und legte etwas auf den Esstisch. "Ihr Schlüssel, der Wagen steht schräg gegenüber, nochmal danke," sagte er und wandte sich in Richtung Tür. Mit einem "Gute Nacht Alix," war er gegangen.

Alix blieb alleine zurück. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich einsam und schlang die Arme um sich. Ich lerne nicht dazu, dachte sie, warum lese ich immer die Verletzten und Verlorenen auf. Schon als kleines Mädchen hatte sie sich immer um die kleinsten Fohlen auf der Farm gekümmert und angefahrene oder sonst wie verletzte Tiere angeschleppt. Ihre Mom zog sie deswegen früher immer auf und nannte sie in Anlehnung an "Mutter Theresa" immer "Mutter Alix". Oh Mann, ihre Gefühle für den Mann, der gerade gegangen war, waren alles andere als mütterlich. Alix verpasste sich einen gedanklichen Tritt in den Hintern und fing an, die Spülmaschine zu füttern.


	4. Erimut

Die letzten drei Tage waren hektisch. Die Organisation der Galerieeröffnung hatte sich als umfangreicher erwiesen, als Alix dachte. Bradley, ihr kleiner Bruder hatte sich schliesslich erbarmt und ihr seinen Freund Edward ausgeliehen. Ned war ein Organisationstalent, das musste Alix neidlos anerkennen. "Du musste nicht alles selber machen," sagte Ned, "wir sind eine Familie." Sie nahm die Hilfe dann auch widerspruchslos an. Der ganze Stress hatte auch etwas Gutes, Alix dachte kaum an Hotch, sofern man alle 5 Minuten als kaum bezeichnen konnte. Er hat nicht einmal angerufen, dachte Alix. Wie auch, meldete sich ihre innere Stimme, er hat deine Nummer nicht. Blödsinn, schüttelte sie den Kopf, wer, wenn nicht Mr. FBI konnte ihre Nummer in Erfahrung bringen?

"Alexandria, bist Du hier irgendwo?" Edward war fertig in der Galerie und hatte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Fast-Schwägerin gemacht. Gefunden, dachte Ned und betrachte Alix, die nur leicht bekleidet und etwas ratlos in ihrem Ankleidezimmer stand. "Brauchst Du Hilfe? Ich wette, Du willst heute umwerfend aussehen." "Was will ich?" "Umwerfend aussehen, für Deinen Federal Agent." "Er ist nicht mein Federal Agent, woher weisst Du das eigentlich schon wieder?" "Ich weis doch alles, was Dich betrifft, meine Süsse," grinste Edward. "Zieh das Leo-Teil an, es rückt deine zwei herausragenden Argumente ins rechte Licht und die Farbe passt ausgezeichnet zu Deinen Haaren. Und, sollte er heute nicht kommen, dann ist er ein Vollidiot und Du solltest Ihn vergessen. Hab ich Dir übrigens schon gesagt, daß ich genug Hetero-Freunde habe, die Dich gerne daten würden?" "Ich liebe Dich, Ned, weisst Du das?" Alix drehte sich zu Edward und umarmte ihn dankbar.

Hotch und Jack verbrachten den Samstag im Zoo. Jess kam gegen 19 Uhr um auf Jack aufzupassen. "Du willst also wirklich zu dieser Vernissage gehen?" fragte sie. Hotch hatte ihr von Alix erzählt und Jess war ein bisschen skeptisch, was die junge Frau betraf. "Nicht, daß ich Dir das ausreden will, aber habt Ihr denn irgendetwas gemeinsam?" "Keine Ahnung, Jess. Aber ich möchte es herausfinden, verstehst Du das?" erwiderte Hotch. Jess nickte. "Vielleicht ist es Zeit nach vorne zu schauen. Haley würde nicht wollen, daß zu zum Eremiten mutierst." "Triffst Du Dich heimlich mit Rossi? Der hat vor ein paar Tagen fast das Gleiche gesagt." "Scheint ein vernünftiger Mann zu sein, dieser Dave Rossi", grinste Jess. "Liest Du mir noch was vor, Dad?" Jack kam bereits bettfertig angewackelt. "Natürlich", sagte Hotch nahm Jack auf den Arm und trug ihn in sein Bett. "Dad?" "Ja, Sohn?" "Wo gehst Du noch hin? Und was ist ein Erimut?" Jack hatte Bruchstücke von dem vorigen Gespräch mitgekriegt und konnte sich keinen rechten Reim daraus machen. "Eremit, Jack, das ist jemand, der ganz alleine lebt." erklärte Hotch. "Sowas bist Du nicht, Du hast doch mich. Ausserdem ist Erimut ein komisches Wort," stellte Jack fest und war schon fast eingeschlafen. Der Zoo war anstrengend gewesen. Aaron küsste seinen Sohn auf Stirn. "gute Nacht, Jack."

Es war bereits 21.30 Uhr als Hotch vor der Galerie ankam. Sie war hell erleuchtet und augenscheinlich sehr gut besucht. Aaron trat entschlossen durch die Tür. Alix konnte er auf den ersten Blick ausmachen. Sie trug ein kniekurzes, körperbetontes Kleid im Leolook und stand bei drei Männern. Der Ähnlichkeit nach zu urteilen, waren das ihr Vater und ihr Bruder. Den dritten konnte er nicht ganz zuordnen, gehörte er zu Alix Bruder? Sah jedenfalls so aus. Der Unbekannte hatte Hotch an der Türe ausgemacht, knuffte Alix und machte eine Kopfbewegung in seine Richtung. Sie drehte sich um, lächelte Hotch herzlich an und kam auf ihn zu. "Hey, schön, daß Sie da sind, Aaron. Möchten Sie sich selber ein wenig umschauen, oder darf ich Ihnen die VIP Führung geben?" "Wenn Du keine anderweitigen Verpflichtungen hast?" Hotch war ins vertrauliche Du gewechselt, wie Alix erfreut bemerkte. "Nichts, was so wichtig wäre." Sie hakte sich bei Hotch unter. "Komm, wir fangen da in der Ecke an", sagte sie und zog ihn in die angegebene Richtung.

"Sie sieht glücklich aus", meinte Bradley mit Blick auf seine Schwester und den FBI Mann. Edward lachte, " ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Die letzten Tage war sie noch hibbeliger als sonst und ihr Handy hat sie fast hypnotisiert. Ich glaube, unsere Süsse hat es wirklich erwischt." Die beiden Männer mischten sich wieder unter die Gäste.

Aaron genoss den Rundgang mit Alix. Ihre Fotos waren ausgezeichnet. Sie hatte in jedem der Bilder ein besonderes Detail herausgearbeitet, manchmal verschiedene Aspekte eines Motivs beleuchtet. Manche Fotos waren beklemmend, wie die von Alix Trip ein afrikanisches Kriegsgebiet oder strahlten Liebe und Vertrauen aus, wie das Bild des alten Ehepaars, das sie geschossen hatte. Alix Bilder waren ausschliesslich in Schwarz-Weiss, nichts sollte von der Wirkung des einzelnen Bildes ablenken, erklärte sie Hotch. Ihre Bilder drückten mehr von Alix Persönlichkeit aus, als ihr bewusst war, dachte Aaron. Ihre schrägen Klamotten waren nur Fassade, die wirkliche Alix hing da an der Wand. Er hörte ihr gerne zu, Alix vermittelte die Leidenschaft für ihren Beruf und Aaron erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, ob sie wohl in jeder Beziehung diese Leidenschaft an den Tag legte.

"Alix? Ich wollte mich verabschieden." Henderson Talbot legte seiner Tochter die Hand auf den Rücken. "Ach, Dad, jetzt schon? Ich dachte Du bleibst heute in DC?" "Deine Mutter war heute sehr unruhig, es ist besser wenn ich nach Hause fahre. Ich habe aber noch Zeit genug, mit Deinem Begleiter ein paar Worte zu wechseln, sofern Du uns vorstellst, Alexandria." Alix rollte mit den Augen, ihr Vater nannte sie nie beim vollen Namen, es sei denn, er wollte etwas sehr klar vermitteln. "SSA Aaron Hotchner, B.A.U." kam ihr Hotch zuvor, "ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Sir." "Ebenfalls", erwiderte der Senator und musterte Aaron von oben bis unten. Hotch zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und starrte Alix Vater seinerseits an. "Meine Tochter ist mir sehr wichtig, Agent Hotchner. Ich würde ungern sehen, daß sie jemand verletzt", machte Talbot den ersten Zug. "Das verstehe ich, Sir, ich würde meinen Sohn auch nicht irgend jemandem anvertrauen", kam es darauf von Hotch. Diese Antwort schien dem Senator zu gefallen. "Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Gute Nacht, Agent Hotchner." Der Senator hielt ihm die Hand hin und Hotch schlug ein. "Kommst Du morgen zum Lunch Liebes?" "Natürlich", sagte Alix und umarmte ihren Vater, "gib Mom einen Kuss von mir, ja?" Mit einem "sicher", machte sich der Senator auf den Heimweg. "Zumindest weiss ich jetzt, woher Du Deine Direktheit hast", sagte Aaron trocken. Alix grinste,"meine Familie ist ein bisschen gewöhnungsbedürftig. Siehst Du den großen Rothaarigen dort drüben? Das ist mein Bruder Bradley. Der Kerl neben ihm ist sein Freund Edward", "Sein Freund?" fragte Hotch nach. "Wir sind Demokraten, wir sehen das nicht so eng", witzelte Alix, "sag jetzt blos nicht, Du bist Republikaner?" "Ich nehme wenig Rücksicht auf politische Befindlichkeiten, sonst könnte ich meinen Job nicht machen. Wenn Dein Bruder glücklich ist, dann ist das für mich in Ordnung." Ein Klingeln unterbrach ihr Gespräch." Entschuldige, ich muss da rangehen,Hotchner? Ja, JJ? Wieviele? Ich bin schon unterwegs", Alix konnte nicht verstehen, was Aarons gegenüber sagte, es schien aber nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. "Es tut mir leid, Alix, ich muss weg, ein neuer Fall." "Schlimm?" wollte sie wissen. Hotch nickte nur. "Ich werde auf mich aufpassen", sagte er, bevor sie es sagen konnte. "Und ich melde mich, wenn ich kann." Leichtes Unbehagen machte sich in Alix breit, "Ja, bitte, vergiss es nicht", sie strich Hotch kurz über den Arm, bevor er ging.

"Wo ist er hin, Schwesterchen?" fragte Bradley, dem aufgefallen war, daß Alix plötzlich nicht mehr so glücklich aussah, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten. "Arbeiten", kam es ungewohnt einsilbig von Alix. "Jetzt mach kein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter," versuchte Brad sie aufzuheitern," er kommt ja wieder. Ausserdem, der Mann da in Nadelstreifen ist Reporter von der Washington Post. Der will unbedingt ein Interview mit der Künstlerin, also zeig Dich von Deiner Schokoladenseite." Brad schubste Alix nachdrücklich in Richtung des Reporters.

nicht mal ein klitzekleines review? Ich weis, wir müssen alle sparen, aber auch Kommis? **gg** würde mich echt freuen


	5. Frühstück bei Alix

Das Team befand sich seit zwei Tagen in Seattle. Drei verschwundene Mädchen in zwei Wochen. Bisher war noch keines wieder aufgetaucht, ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht war, wusste Hotch nicht. Es gab so gut wie keine Anhaltspunkte, nichts was auf den Täter schliessen lies, gar nichts, fluchte Hotch halblaut und stellte seine Kaffeetasse unsanft auf den Tisch. Zusätzlich machten die Officers des Seattle PD auch noch Front gegen seine Leute, sie empfanden die Anwesenheit des FBI anscheinend als persönlichen Angriff. Hotch hasste dieses Kompetenzgerangel, Priorität sollten immer die Opfer haben. Prentiss betrat das provisorische Büro, "Hotch, wir haben ein Problem, gerade wurde ein weiteres Mädchen als vermisst gemeldet." "Ich komme", sagte Hotch frustriert.

Jess wachte von den Schmerzen auf. Ich hätte auf meinen Internisten hören sollen, dachte sie. Die Gallensteine werden nicht von alleine verschwinden, hatte er gesagt, als sie die OP zum Wiederholten Mal aufgeschoben hatte. Nein, sie verschwinden nicht, das war ihr gerade auch klar geworden. Jess stöhnte, es tat verdammt weh. Was sollte sie jetzt mit Jack machen? Aaron war weit weg, zu weit um rechtzeitig wieder zu Hause zu sein. Sie befürchtete, um die OP kam sie dieses Mal nicht herum, aber Jack konnte sie nicht mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen. Sie dachte plötzlich an Alix Talbot. Wenn Aaron sie mochte und davon war Jess überzeugt, dann war sie eine Alternative. Abgesehen davon hatte Jess im Moment sowieso keine Wahl. Sie griff zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer der Auskunft. Sie hatte Glück, Alix war keine Geheimniskrämerin, ihre Nummer war veröffentlicht. "Ja bitte, stellen Sie mich gleich durch." Jess stöhnte wieder, hoffentlich war sie da. "Talbot?" meldete sich eine verschlafene Stimme am anderen Ende. "Sind Sie Alix?" fragte Jess erleichtert. "Wer will das wissen?" Alix war nicht in Stimmung, sie war hundemüde. "Ich bin Jessica Brooks, Aaron Hotchners Schwägerin." "Ist Aaron was passiert?" Aus Alix Stimme war schlagartig jede Müdigkeit gewichen. "Geht es Aaron gut?" fragte sie eindringlich. "Hotch ist in Ordnung, mir geht es nicht gut. Jack ist bei mir und ich glaube, ich habe eine Gallenkolik", Jess fiel es schwer zu sprechen. "Wo sind Sie, ich komme so schnell ich kann."

Eine Viertelstunde später stand Alix zeitgleich mit dem Rettungswagen vor der angegebenen Adresse. Sie betrat zusammen mit dem Notarzt Aarons Wohnung. Jess saß mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Sofa, neben ihr drückte sich ein kleiner dunkelblonder Junge an ihre Seite. Alix konnte sehen, daß Jack Angst hatte. "Hi, ich bin Alix, ich bin eine Freundin von deinem Dad", sagte sie lächelnd und kniete sich auf Augenhöhe mit Jack. "Der Doktor muss sich um Deine Tante Jess kümmern, sie hat schlimmes Bauchweh. Verstehst Du das Jack?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte bei seiner Tante bleiben. "Du musst ein paar Tage zu Alix, Jack, bis Dein Dad wieder da ist." Jess versuchte den Kleinen zu überzeugen. "Ich kenne Alix doch gar nicht", sagte Jack bockig. "Ich habe eine Katze", zog Alix einen Joker aus dem Ärmel. "Ist die lieb?" "Na klar", gab sich Alix begeistert, "und wie." Jack schaute seine Tante fragend an. "Es ist in Ordnung, geh mit Alix." "Sie kümmern sich gut um ihn?" fragte Jess fast unhörbar. "Sie können sich auf mich verlassen, Jess, werden Sie erstmal gesund. Doktor, kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?" "Wirklich nur kurz, Miss, wir müssen los." "Gut, hier ist meine Karte, sorgen Sie dafür, daß mich der behandelnde Arzt anruft, sobald er genaueres weis. Fahren Sie ins Mercy?" Der Notarzt nickte. Jess rief Alix noch einmal zu sich,"Jacks Sachen sind in der Tasche auf dem Tisch, alle wichtigen Nummern hängen am Kühlschrank." "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich kümmere mich um alles, Jess." Sie drehte sich um zu Jack. "Dann wollen wir mal."

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Alix mit Jack in ihrem Loft. "Willst Du mal schauen, wo die Katze ist?" Jack nickte und fing an, mit einem Lauten "Katze, Katze!" die Wohnung zu erkunden. Derweil sortierte Alix die Kühlschrankzettel, die sie der Einfachheit halber alle mitgenommen hatte. Hotch, mobil. Na also, dachte sie, Treffer.

Rossi und Hotch waren auf dem Weg zum Tatort. Das erste vermisste Mädchen war gefunden worden. "Dein Handy, Hotch", sagte Rossi gerade. "Was ist damit?" Aaron war mit seinen Gedanken bei dem Gespäch mit den Eltern, das er vor kurzem führen musste. "Es klingelt?" "Ja, natürlich. Hotchner?" "Aaron, hier ist Alix", Hotch war überrascht. "Bei Dir ist mitten in der Nacht, ist alles in Ordnung?" "Nicht ganz, aber es gibt keinen Grund zur Panik. Deine Schwägerin liegt mit einer Gallenkolik im Mercy, sie wird in Kürze wahrscheinlich nicht mehr "steinreich" sein." Hotch unterbrach sie sofort, "ich habe sie dauernd gebeten, die OP nicht immer aufzuschieben. Was ist mit Jack? Und seit wann kennst Du Jess?" So viel zum Thema, keine Panik, dachte Alix, "Jess hat mich angerufen, weil sie es vor Schmerzen nicht mehr ausgehalten hat und Jack ist bei mir im Loft. Es geht ihm gut, zuerst wollte er nicht mit, aber Ghandi hat es rausgerissen. Sie schlafen jetzt beide in meinem Bett." Und darin fehlst jetzt nur noch Du, lag Alix auf der Zunge, sprach das aber nicht aus. Sie versuchte lieber, alle Fragen zu beantworten, die Hotch hatte. "Ich hab alles im Griff. Ich werde Jack morgen nicht in die Vorschule schicken, wenn Dir das recht ist. Er hatte heute nacht genug Aufregung." "Ich bin in Seattle, ich kann hier nicht weg." "Das musst Du auch nicht, Gott, Aaron, Du bist so eine Glucke, es ist doch alles gut. Wir können reden, wenn Du wieder da bist." Alix war jetzt sehr resolut geworden und Aaron beruhigte das wider Erwarten. " Gut, aber Alix: keine Piercings und keine Tattoos. Ich will Jack in einem Stück wieder." Alix lachte herzhaft, "ich seh, was ich tun kann, bye!" Hotch legte nachdenklich auf. "Probleme mit Jack?" wollte Dave wissen. "Jess liegt mit Gallensteinen im Mercy und Jack ist bei Alix." "bei Alix? Wie fühlst Du Dich dabei?" fragte Dave, "ist Euer Verhältnis denn schon so eng?" "Wir haben kein Verhältnis, wir haben uns noch nicht einmal geküsst", stellte Hotch klar. "Aber es ist okay für Dich?" Rossi hatte das 'noch nicht' in Aarons Bemerkung durchaus registriert. "Bin ich eine Glucke?" fragte Aaron irritiert und Rossi lachte, "hat sie das gesagt?"

Alix wachte auf, weil Ghandi beschlossen hatte, ihr Kopfkissen zu besetzen und ihr ins Ohr zu schnarchen. Noch relativ verschlafen guckte sie auf den Wecker, fast 7, gähnte sie ausgiebig, ob in Jacks Schule schon jemand war? Versuch macht klug, dachte Alix und stand vorsichtig auf. Sie wollte den Kleinen schlafen lassen und ging leise in die Küche. Sie durchsuchte die Zettelwirtschaft nach der Nummer von Jacks Schule. "Ja hallo, mein Name ist Alexandria Talbot, ich hätte gerne eine Mrs. Bancroft gesprochen", sagte Alix ein paar Minuten später. "Ich würde gerne Jack Hotchner für heute vom Unterricht befreien lassen." "Mrs. Bancroft ist noch nicht im Haus", erklärte die Schulsekretärin,"aber ich weis schon Bescheid, ich habe gerade mit Mr. Hotchner gesprochen. Es geht in Ordnung." "Grossartig, einen schönen Tag noch." Alix legte auf. Ob Jack wohl Kakao zum Frühstück mochte? Was gab ihr Kühlschrank sonst noch her? Nichts, seufzte Alix ein paar Sekunden später, jeden falls nichts, was für Kinder geeignet war. "Ally? Wo issn dein Klo?" Jack war doch schon wach geworden und hatte jetzt ein dringendes Bedürfnis. "Komm, ich zeig´s Dir, soll ich Dir helfen?" "Bin doch kein Baby", empörte sich Jack und machte die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu. Alix kicherte, harter Bursche. Ich hab aber immer noch das Frühstücksproblem, dachte sie, ob der neue Coffeeshop um die Ecke wohl lieferte? Falls nicht würde ein großzügiges Trinkgeld bestimmt Wunder wirken. Der Flyer musste hier irgendwo liegen, er war vorgestern in der Post gewesen. "Muss ich nicht in die Schule?" Jack war wieder aus dem Bad gekommen. "Nein, heute nicht Schatz, es war ein bisschen viel los heute Nacht, ich dachte Du willst vielleicht nicht hin." "Hat Daddy das erlaubt?" wollte Jack es genau wissen. "Aber sicher, ich will doch keinen Ärger mit Deinem Dad. Hast Du Hunger? Ich kann uns was bestellen, was magst Du gerne?" Der Kleine überlegte kurz, "Rührei mag ich, und Käse und Erdnussbutter und Würstchen." Na Gott sei Dank, daß ich den Flyer gefunden habe, dachte Alix erleichtert, griff zum Telefon und orderte ein Frühstück mit allem.

Schon 20 Minuten später klingelte es. "Macht 18,50 Miss", Alix gab dem Jungen 30. Der strahlte über alle vier Backen, "Danke Miss, wenn Sie wieder mal was brauchen?" "Dann melde ich mich", grinste Alix zurück. "Ich hab viel Hunger", erklärte Jack, " das ist gut", sagte Alix und packte alles auf den Esstisch. Ghandi wollte sich das Festmahl auch nicht entgehen lassen und schlich Alix schnurrend um die Beine. "Du kriegst auch was", schmunzelte Alix und zweigte etwas Ei und Käse für den Tiger ab. "Kann ich noch Tee haben, Ally?" nuschelte Jack mit vollem Mund, "klar, aber vorsicht, der ist heiss", Jack schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, "Das weis ich doch", und dann vorwurfsvoll,"Du weisst aber gar nix über Kinder, Ally", "Tja, ich hab keine Kinder, deswegen weiss ich es nicht", versuchte Alix zu erklären. "Warum?" "Ich hab keinen Mann, ich bin alleine", "Dann bist Du ein Erimut", folgerte Jack messerscharf. Jetzt war es an Alix verständnislos zu gucken. "Ein Erimut?" "Ja, Tante Jess hat zu Dad gesagt, er ist ein Erimut und Dad hat gesagt, das ist einer der alleine wohnt", so langsam ging Alix ein Licht auf, Hotch war also viel alleine. Kein Wunder, daß ich ihn so verunsichert habe, dachte sie. Er musste verdammt einsam sein. Alix schluckte und strich Jack über die Haare. "Bist Du jetzt traurig, weil Du ein Erimut bist, Ally?" "Nein, Schatz, und ich bin auch kein Eremit, weisst Du? Guck mal, da drüben auf dem Klavier, da sind Fotos von meinem Bruder und von meiner Mom und meinem Dad." Jack lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen und nahm die Fotos in Augenschein. "Wohnen die alle hier?" Alix lachte, "nein, die wohnen auf unserer Farm mit vielen Pferden und Hunden, gar nicht so weit von hier." "Können wir da heute hinfahren?" Jack beschloss die Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu packen, wann gab es schon mal echte Pferde zu sehen. "Da sollten wir lieber warten, bis Dein Dad wieder da ist, das möchte ich nicht alleine entscheiden, Jack." "Na gut", sagte Jack, er hatte heute seinen einsichtigen Tag.

Am Nachmittag besuchte Alix Jess im Krankenhaus. Aarons Schwägerin war noch in der Nacht auf dem OP Tisch gelandet, laut ihrem behandelnden Arzt ging es ihr aber schon wieder ganz gut. Alix klopfte und nachdem das "Herein" ertönt war, betrat sie auch das Zimmer. "Hi Jess, wie geht es Ihnen?" Jess war noch reichlich blass um die Nase, lächelte Alix aber erfreut an. "Schön, daß Sie kommen, hatten Sie Schwierigkeiten mit Jack?" "Nicht doch, Jack ist ein wunderbares Kind, mein Bruder passt gerade auf ihn auf." "Ich hab auch schon mit Aaron telefoniert", sagte Jess, "oh, und hat er Sie zusammengefaltet, weil Sie mir Jack anvertraut haben?" fragte Alix neugierig. "Erstaunlicherweise nicht. Er scheint Sie wirklich zu mögen und ich glaube ich verstehe auch warum. Es war nicht selbstverständlich, daß Sie so schnell gekommen sind und daß Sie sich Jack´s angenommen haben. Immerhin kannten Sie weder Jack noch mich." "Ich kannte Aaron, das war für mich ausreichend", erwiderte Alix, "und jetzt schluss damit. Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie noch Schmerzen?" Alix setzte sich zu Jess ans Bett und strich ihr über die Hand. Sie mochte Jess auf Anhieb und auch Jess war Alix sofort sympathisch. "Darf ich Sie was fragen?" setzte Alix an, "Sie wollen wissen, was mit meiner Schwester passiert ist?" Alix nickte. "Sie wurde von einem Serienkiller getötet. Ein paar Monate zuvor hat Foyet Aaron angegriffen, schwer verletzt und angekündigt sich dann um Hayley und Jack zu 'kümmern' " "Foyet?" irgendwie kam Alix der Name bekannt vor, "oh mein Gott, der Boston Reaper?" Sie schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, die Zeitungen waren damals voll davon. "Das muss furchtbar gewesen sein, ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll." "Aaron ist daran fast zerbrochen, wenn es Jack nicht gegeben hätte, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was er getan hätte." sagte Jess leise. "Verlangen Sie nicht zuviel auf einmal von ihm, Alix, versprechen Sie mir das?" Alix nickte, "ich verspreche es."


	6. liebe mich

Rossi lehnte sich im Sitz zurück. Er war müde, sie alle waren es. Prentiss und JJ waren kaum im Flieger und auch schon eingeschlafen. Sie hatten zwei der vier Mädchen lebend gefunden, so viel Glück hatten sie nicht immer. Er beobachtete Hotch, der mit Jack und Alix telefonierte. Er lächelte dabei, der Kleine fühlte sich wohl bei Alix, das war gut, dachte Dave, sehr gut. Hotch brauchte jemanden und diese Miss Talbot schien genau die Richtige zu sein. Sie hatte die Situation mit Jack und Jess resolut und problemlos gemeistert, sie war sicher kein Püppchen, eher jemand, der mit beiden Beinen im Leben stand. Eine wirkliche Stütze für Aaron, hoffte Rossi.

"Hotch hat Geschmack", sagte Morgan gerade und hielt Reid den Artikel über Alix in der Post unter die Nase. "Sie ist süß, findest Du nicht?" Spencer schaute auf das Foto in der Zeitung, "wir sollten das nicht machen" "Was nicht machen?" "Hotch´s Privatleben diskutieren", sagte Spencer entschieden. "Es ist seine Sache, ausserdem wissen wir wir gar nicht, was da wirklich ist." "Spielverderber" nörgelte Morgan, brachte seinen Sitz in eine liegende Position und machte demonstrativ die Augen zu.

Hotch setzte sich wieder neben Rossi. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte der jetzt. Aaron nickte."Jack hat einen Narren an Alix gefressen, sie ist 'cool' und er kann jetzt den Flohwalzer auf dem Klavier spielen, als ich ihn letzten Monat zum Blockflötenunterricht schicken wollte, hat er sich glatt geweigert, kannst Du Dir das vorstellen?" Hotch schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Alix kann wohl gut mit Kindern?" kam es von Rossi, "auf jeden Fall kann Sie gut mit Jack", sagte Hotch nachdenklich. "Sie wäre auch gut für Dich, wenn Du sie lässt, Aaron. Denk mal drüber nach", "Du willst mich unbedingt verkuppeln, oder?" stellte Hotch eine rein rhetorische Frage. "Ich will, daß Du Dir nicht selber im Weg stehst Aaron, alles was ich sage ist: Gib ihr eine Chance. Ich kenne Alix nicht, ich weis nur das, was Du über sie erzählt hast, aber ich denke nicht, daß sie sofort die Flucht ergreift, wenns mal etwas schwierig wird. Und wenn ich sehe, wie entspannt Du mit ihr telefonierst, kannst Du mir nicht weis machen, daß Du nichts für sie empfindest. Also, mach was draus!"

Als der Jet auf dem kleinen Privatflugplatz in Quantico aufsetzte, war es 10 Uhr abends. "Wir sehen uns morgen nicht vor 12" sagte Hotch zur Überraschung aller. Er hatte es eilig zu Jack zu kommen. Er wollte ihn zumindest noch sehen. Natürlich würde er dort auch Alix sehen, dachte Hotch. Wenn sie sich am Telefon austauschten, sprach sie immer sehr liebevoll von Jack, ihre Abschiedsworte vorhin waren 'ich vermisse Dich' Er dachte auch über Rossis Worte nach, fühlte er sich zu ihr hingezogen? Oh, ja, sie hatte diese spezielle Art zu lachen und sie war verdammt sexy. Hotch dachte an das enge Top, das sie getragen hatte, damals auf der Landstrasse und an das auffällige Kleid im Leopardenmuster. "Denk an was anderes" sagte Hotch laut, "denk an was anderes."

Aaron hielt vor Alix Haus, klingelte und stand Minuten später bei ihr im Loft. "Gut, daß Du wieder da bist", sagte sie und umarmte Hotch liebevoll. Ihre Freude war so offensichtlich, er konnte nicht anders als ihre unausgesprochene Einladung anzunehmen und zog Alix ganz nah an sich heran. Er genoss die Weichheit ihres Körpers und er konnte ihr Herz an seiner Brust hämmern hören. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, " Alix," sagte Hotch leise, sie nickte einfach nur, sie wusste was er wollte, was auch sie wollte, und er küsste sie. Ihre Lippen leisteten ihm keinerlei Widerstand, sie liess sich einfach vom ihm mitreissen. Unter leidenschaftlichen Küssen und Berührungen stolperten sie irgendwie zu Alix Schlafzimmer, "Jack?" keuchte Hotch und hörte kurz auf, Alix zu küssen, " im Gästezimmer", kam es atemlos von ihr. Aaron legte sie aufs Bett und zog ihr die Jeans aus. Ihr Shirt und ihren BH hatte Alix bereits irgendwo im Wohnzimmer verloren und so lag sie schliesslich nur noch im Slip auf dem Bett. "Du hast noch viel zu viel an", flüsterte sie leise und machte sich daran, das zu ändern. Entschlossen öffnete sie seinen Gürtel und seine Hose, während sich Aaron ungeduldig das Hemd über den Kopf zog. Er trug Retroshorts, enganliegend, sehr enganliegend, grinste Alix und befreite Aaron auch von seinen Shorts. Hotch hielt den Atem an, als Alix Lippen seine Härte umschlossen, der Begriff 'prüde' kam in ihrem Wortschatz sicher nicht vor, Aaron stöhnte, lange würde er sich nicht mehr beherrschen können. Alix wanderte wieder ein bisschen nach oben. Ihre Hände steichelten seine Brust, wanderten wie selbstverständlich über seine Narben und zogen ihn dann zu sich auf Bett. "Liebe mich", wisperte sie und hob ihre Hüfte ein wenig an, damit Aaron ihr den Slip auch noch ausziehen konnte. Dann war er über ihr, umspielte ihre Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge und strich sanft über ihr Tattoo. Er zog die Rosenranken an ihrer Seite mit seinem Finger nach und Alix zitterte unkontrolliert, "bitte", flehte sie Hotch an. Langsam schob er ihre Beine auseinander. Alix stöhnte laut auf, als Aaron endlich in sie eindrang. Es kam ihr ewig vor, bis er sich das Kondom überzog. Er bewegte sich in ihr, erst langsam, dann immer schneller und Alix passte sich seinem Rhythmus an. Ihre Nägel krallten sich in Hotchs Rücken als sie kam und einen Moment später ergoß sich auch er in Alix. Hotch konnte kaum noch atmen, er verstand jetzt, warum die Franzosen den Orgasmus auch 'den kleinen Tod' nannten. Er lag noch auf Alix, sie machte keine Anstalten ihn loszulassen. Er fuhr ihr durch die Haare und küsste sie wieder. Alix zitterte immer noch ein wenig, hörte aber auf zu klammern. "Oh Aaron, wo bist Du die ganze Zeit gewesen", Alix schluchzte. "Gott, Alix, ich wollte Dir nicht weh tun", sagte Hotch erschrocken."Nein, nein Aaron, das hast Du nicht, ich weine einfach nur so, ich muss irgendwo hin mit meinen Gefühlen", Alix atmete immer noch heftig. "Sonst machst Du Dich wieder zum Affen? Ich mag es, wenn Du Dich zum Affen machst", neckte Hotch sie ein bisschen und streichelte über ihre Schultern, ihre Brüste, küsste ihren Bauch und arbeitete sich Kuss für Kuss ein Stück weiter nach unten."Hotch!" sagte sie mit gespielter Entrüstung, "sag nicht, Du bist schon müde", murmelte Hotch an ihrer Hüfte, "ich bin´s noch nicht."

Hotch legte sich wieder zu Alix ins Bett. Er hatte kurz nach Jack gesehen, der im Gästezimmer den Schlaf des Gerechten schlief. Er beobachte die schöne, junge Frau auf der anderen Bettseite. Her hair upon my pillow, like a sleeping golden storm, fiel Hotch ein alter Songtext von Leonard Cohen ein, Sturm hatten sie heute nacht und das nicht nur einmal, dachte er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Aaron war erstaunt über das Ausmass seiner Gefühle für Alix. Es waren andere Gefühle als die für Haley, anders, aber nicht weniger intensiv. Alix war ganz anders als Haley, dachte Hotch, für Haley war es schon ein Entgegenkommen gewesen, das Licht beim Sex anzulassen. Alix war nicht einmal über seine Narben erschrocken, sie nahm sie einfach so hin, als zu ihm gehörig. Sie hatte auch nicht gefragt, wahrscheinlich wusste sie von Jess, was passiert war. Jess hatte in einem Telefongespräch gestern mittag so etwas angedeutet.

Alix blinzelte und als sie Hotch sah, lächelte sie. " Bist Du schon lange wach?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, "noch nicht lange, ich habe nach Jack gesehen, er schläft wie ein Murmeltier. Er fühlt sich hier wie zu Hause, oder?" "Und das findest Du nicht gut?" fragte Alix etwas unsicher. "Ich möchte, daß Jack glücklich ist, Alix, es ist nicht leicht für ein Kind, ohne Mutter aufzuwachsen." "Es ist auch für Dich nicht leicht, Vater und Mutter gleichzeitig zu sein. Du hast aber einen guten Job gemacht, Jack ist ein wunderbarer Junge", sagte Alix. "Findest Du?" "Ja, und ich finde auch seinen Dad ganz wunderbar", sie rückte an Hotch heran und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Lass uns noch ein bisschen schlafen, Alix", das hörte sie aber schon nicht mehr.

Hotch fuhr Jack in die Schule, der Kleine war ausser sich gewesen, als er am Morgen von seinem Vater geweckt wurde, er hatte seinen Dad wirklich vermisst. Das Frühstück war eine lockere Angelegenheit, Jack freute sich, daß sich sein Dad so gut mit seiner neuen besten Freundin Ally verstand. Daß Ally aber manchmal ein bisschen rot wurde, wenn sie seinen Dad ansah, das verstand Jack aber nicht genau.

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Alix wäre laut singend und tanzend durch ihr Loft gefegt. Sie war glücklich, die Nacht war einfach nur fantastisch gewesen. Alix war überrascht, wie leidenschaftlich und fordernd der sonst so beherrschte Aaron sein konnte. Stille Wasser, lachte Alix laut und ging ins Bad. Später beschloss sie, ihre Termine für heute zu canceln, es war nichts wirklich wichtiges dabei. Sie schickte ihrer Assistentin eine Mail und machte sich auf den Weg um nach Jess zu sehen.


	7. ohne Nacht kein Tag

_ Allright, first things first, a big hug for 'cedricsowner', I really loved Your comment! It´s always nice go get some feedback. I tried to keep the characters as close as possible to the original, and I love to hear, that I did a good job. Alix, I wanted her to be a nice person, no deep, dark secrets, with a caring family in her background, something, Aaron never had. So, thanks, again, I hope You stay tuned._

_Natürlich auch ein riesen Dankeschön an 'guest', schön, daß es Dir gefällt und Du dabeibleiben möchtest, es geht jetzt auch zügig weiter._

Alix stieg in den Aufzug im Mercy. Jess war nicht in ihrem Zimmer, laut der Schwester war sie mit einem Mann in die Cafeteria gegangen. So so, dachte Alix, mit einem Mann. Jess hatte nichts von einem Freund erwähnt, Alix war entsprechend gespannt und stieg im 9. Stock aus. Sie entdeckte Jess am Fenster, vertieft in ein Gespräch. Der Mann war schon etwas älter und hatte einen südländischen Einschlag. Jess erspähte Alix und winkte. Rossi musterte die näherkommende Rothaarige unauffällig. Hotch hatte recht mit ihrem Klamotten Tic, sie trug ein schwarzes geschnürtes Mieder mit einer Münzkette zu ihrer löchrigen Hüftjeans, ihre Locken drehten sich in alle möglichen Richtungen. Ihr Look erinnerte Dave ein bisschen an Garcia, die Beiden würden sich sicher ausgezeichnet verstehen. "Hallo Jess, Du siehst schon wieder ganz gut aus", sagte Alix und schaute fragend auf Rossi, "oder finden sie nicht, Mr.?" "David, David Rossi", "dann freue ich mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mr. David Rossi. Ich bin Alix Talbot", Dave nickte, "aber das scheinen Sie ja schon zu wissen." "Dave arbeitet mit Hotch beim FBI", erklärte Jess. "Das ist mein Stichwort", sagte Dave, "Hotch mag es pünktlich", Rossi küsste Jess auf die Wange, "bye, Jess, Miss Talbot," Alix nickte und wandte sich an Jess, " was habe ich verpasst?"

Aaron betrat den Konferenzraum genau um 12 Uhr. Er dachte an Alix, beinahe konnte er ihre Zärtlichkeiten noch fühlen. Unwillkürlich lächelte Hotch und löste damit ein mittleres Erdbeben bei seinem Team aus. "Hotch, Du hast da was..." begann Reid und verstummte abrupt. Derek hatte ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite gerammt und schüttelte den Kopf. "Könnten wir uns auf die Nachbesprechung konzentrieren?" fragte Hotch trocken und warf auch Emily und JJ einen strengen Blick zu, die zwei Frauen hatten leise getuschelt. "Gut, dann lasst uns anfangen."

Drei lange Stunden später waren alle noch offenen Punkte geklärt und Hotch entliess das Team. "Äh, Hotch, warte mal", hielt ihn Emily auf. Sie drückte ihm ein kleines Spiegeldöschen in die Hand. "Vielleicht kannst Du damit etwas anfangen", "mit Deinem Make Up?" Prentiss tippte an ihren Hals und ging leise kichernd aus dem Raum. Knutschfleck, ging Hotch plötzlich auf, kleines Biest.

Ein paar Stunden später war Alix auf dem Weg zu ihrer Familie. Am späten Nachmittag betrat Alix ihr Elternhaus. Sie wurde mit freudigem Bellen begrüßt, die drei Hunde ihres Bruders wuselten um sie herum. "Hallo, jemand zu Hause?" " Wir sind in der Küche, Alix, willst Du auch Kuchen?" hörte sie ihren Vater rufen.

"Mom?" Etwas später betrat Alix das Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter. Die ältere Frau blickte Alix verständnislos an. "Ich bin´s Mom, Alexandria", sie setzte sich zu ihr auf´s Bett. "Sie sehen meiner Tochter ähnlich, Miss", sagte Magda Talbot und ihr Akzent war deutlich hörbar, "sie ist in Europa, wissen Sie? Sie arbeitet in der Modebranche. Ich habe meine Tochter lange nicht gesehen", Magda klang traurig. "Ich bin doch hier, Mama", sagte Alix, "ich bin doch hier." "Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, ich würde gerne schlafen, gehen Sie bitte, Fräulein." Sie machte Anstalten, sich zu entkleiden. "Schlaf gut, Mom", Alix ging leise hinaus. Draussen lehnte sie sich an die Wand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, daß ihre Mutter eine gefeierte Pianistin gewesen war, eine liebevolle Mutter und Ehefrau. So fand dann Bradley seine Schwester. "Sie hat heute einen ganz schlechten Tag, Kleines", sagte er und nahm seine Schwester in den Arm. "Ich dachte, ich könnte ihr eine Freude machen und ihr von Aaron und Jack erzählen." Alix weinte lautlos, "jedesmal, wenn ich denke, ich kann damit umgehen, dann passiert wieder sowas, warum muss das immer so sein?" "Weil es ohne die Nacht keinen Tag geben würde, meine Süsse", sagte Brad nüchtern, "wir trinken jetzt einen Scotch und Du erzählst mir einfach alles über Dein Goldstück, in Ordnung?" Alix nickte und küsste ihren Bruder, "in Ordnung."

Edward und der Senator unterbrachen ihr Gespräch als Alix und Brad ins Wohnzimmer kamen. "Du solltest noch mal nach ihr sehen, Dad", sagte Alix zu ihrem Vater, "es geht ihr nicht gut," "hat sie wieder Kopfschmerzen?" fragte er. "Das hat Mom zumindest gesagt", erwiderte seine Tochter leise. Edward klopfte auf den Platz neben sich und Alix setzte sich zu Ned. Er legte den Arm um sie, "Du machst ihr am Besten gleich einen Doppelten, Bradley", "ohne Eis" ergänzte Alix und lehnte sich an Ned. "Willst Du reden?" fragte der jetzt. Alix schüttelte den Kopf und kippte den Scotch in einem Rutsch, "ich würde mich gerne betrinken, das ist aber wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee", "ist es nicht", bestätigte Brad, "andererseits fährst Du heute sowieso nirgendwo mehr hin." "Würdest Du dann bitte die verdammte Luft aus meinem verdammten Glas lassen?" forderte Alix in einer ganz passablen John Wayne Imitation.

Hotch brachte Jack ins Bett und las ihm noch etwas vor. Jack hatte heute früh darauf bestanden, Alix Buch mitzunehmen und weiter zu lesen. Michel aus Lönneberga, kenne ich gar nicht, dachte Hotch und war gerade froh, daß Jack keine kleine Schwester hatte, die er eine Fahnenstange hochziehen konnte. "Ally hat gesagt, daß das ihr Bestes Lieblingsbuch von allen ist, ihre Mom hat ihr immer draus vorgelesen. Jetzt aber nicht mehr, Allys Mom ist sehr krank. Das hat Ally sehr traurig gemacht, Dad.""Und Du möchtest nicht, daß Ally traurig ist?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf, "ich hab Ally ganz doll lieb und Ghandi auch. Kann ich auch eine Katze haben, Dad?" "Darüber müssen wir nochmal reden," wiegelte Hotch ab, "Du musst jetzt schafen, morgen ist Schule" Jack nickte. "Nacht, Daddy", "gute Nacht Jack."

Sie hat also nicht nur mein Herz im Sturm erobert, dachte Hotch. Er griff zu seinem Handy und wählte Alix Nummer. Vielleicht kam sie noch mal vorbei. "Talbot", meldete sich sich nach dem dritten Klingeln. "Alix? Wo bist Du, ich vermisse Dich." "Aaron", sagte sie leise und klang für Hotch ein bisschen komisch. "Ist alles okay? Du hörst Dich merkwürdig an." "Ich bin in Falls Church, bei meiner Familie und ich bin ein bisschen betrunken", gab Alix zu. "Lange Geschichte, kann ich Dir das Morgen erzählen?" Plötzlich wurde es laut, "Alix, was ist bei Dir los?" Hotch hörte Geschrei und Gepolter, "ALIX?" "Hotch, ich weiss nicht, irgendwas mit meiner Mom, ich ruf wieder an!"


	8. er wird es wieder tun

Hotch überfuhr zwei rote Ampeln auf dem Weg zum Presbyterian Hospital. Alix konnte vorhin am Telefon kaum sprechen, sie schluchzte unaufhörlich. Hotch sprach schliesslich mit Bradley´s Freund Edward, der ihn ins Bild setzte. Magda Talbot hatte einen einen Schlaganfall erlitten und lag jetzt im Koma. Hotch zeigte der Oberschwester seinen Ausweis, " Ich suche Senator Talbot, seine Frau liegt hier, wo finde ich sie?" "Traumacenter, 1. Stock" Aaron raste die Treppe hinauf, er machte sich Sorgen um Alix. Er fand Henderson und Bradley Talbot im Wartebereich. "Senator?" sprach Hotch Alix Vater an, "wie geht es Ihrer Frau?" "Wir wissen es nicht, es ist noch völlig unklar, ob Magda wieder aufwacht, Ihr Gehirn war bereits geschädigt", erwiderte der Senator, Hotch nickte, "Alix hat mir gesagt, daß ihre Mutter sehr krank ist." "Das hat sie Ihnen erzählt, Agent Hotchner? Meine Tochter muss viel Vertrauen zu Ihnen haben." "Das habe ich auch zu ihr, Sir, wo ist Alix?" "Sie ist mit Ned in der Kapelle", antwortete Brad, "ich bringe Sie hin", "wie hält sie sich?" fragte Hotch. "Sie hat sich wieder gefangen, meine Schwester ist ein taffes Mädchen." Die beiden Männer betraten die kleine Kapelle. Ned und Alix saßen nebeneinander auf der Bank. Hotch konnte sehen, daß Alix einen Rosenkranz in den Händen hielt. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich lautlos, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Brad tippte Edward auf die Schulter und nahm ihn mit nach draussen. Aaron nahm Ned´s Platz ein. "Aaron? Was ist mit Jack? Du hast ihn doch nicht meinetwegen alleine gelassen?" Hotch schüttelte den Kopf, "er ist nicht alleine, eine Kollegin ist bei ihm", "dann ist es gut", Hotch legte seinen Arm um Alix, "Du bist mir auch wichtig, kann ich was tun?" "Einfach hier sitzen?" schlug Alix vor. "Tröstet Dich das hier?" wollte Hotch wissen und deutete auf ihren Rosenkranz. "Ja, das tut es, Dich nicht? Glaubst Du nicht an Gott?" " Alix, ich sehe dem Bösen jeden Tag ins Gesicht, ich bin mir manchmal nicht sicher, daß es das Gute noch gibt," "das verstehe ich", sagte sie leise und drückte Hotch den Rosenkranz in die Hand, "dann brauchst Du das wahrscheinlich nötiger als ich."

Hotch blieb noch zwei Stunden bei Alix und ihrer Familie und fuhr dann nach Hause zu Jack und Garcia, die dankenswerter Weise eingesprungen war. Hotch zog einen Vergleich zu seiner Familie. Sein Vater war früh gestorben, kein so großer Verlust, er war, vorsichtig ausgedrückt, nicht der Prototyp eines perfekten Vaters gewesen. Zu seinem Bruder hatte Hotch keine sehr enges Verhältnis, der Altersunterschied war einfach zu groß. Sean war Koch in New York, sie sahen sich maximal 1mal im Jahr. Die Talbots waren das krasse Gegenteil, ihr Verhältnis untereinander war von Liebe, Zusammenhalt und Vertrauen geprägt. 'wenn Du nicht aufpasst, wirst Du ganz schnell eingetalbottet' hatte Alix vorhin gesagt. Wie Hotch das sah, war das keine schlechte Sache. Er erkannte, wie wichtig eine große, stabile Familie sein konnte, vor allem auch für Jack.

In den nächsten Wochen versuchten Hotch und Alix so etwas wie Normalität in ihr Leben einziehen zu lassen, auch wenn das unter diesen Umständen nicht einfach war. Alix verbrachte viel Zeit im Krankenhaus bei ihrer Mutter, sie hatte die meisten ihrer Aufträge auf Eis gelegt. Um ihre Galerie kümmerte sich eine Assistentin. Ihre Abende waren für Jack reserviert, ihre Nächte für Hotch. An einem Freitag Morgen trat dann ein, was alle befürchtet und doch erwartet hatten. Magda Talbot starb, ohne wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt zu haben.

Alix nahm diese Tatsache sehr gefasst auf, zu gefasst für Hotch. Es gefiel ihm nicht, sie so ruhig und abgeklärt zu sehen. Auf der anderen Seite war Alix blass und aß kaum etwas, Hotch erinnerte sich, daß sie vor Jahren an Magersucht erkrankt war. Mal nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand, dachte er, Alix ist nicht aus Zuckerguss.

Jess kam am Abend und brachte Jack mit ins Loft. Sie umarmte Alix mitfühlend. "Es tut mir sehr leid, wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann, sag es bitte", Jess wollte unbedingt helfen und schaute sie fragend an. "Es ist alles gut, Jess, schön daß Du Jack gebracht hast, Hallo mein Großer", sie beugte sich zu Jack, der schon die ganze Zeit mit lauten "Ally, Ally", Rufen um sie herum gehüpft war und drückte ihn. "In der Küche stehen Muffins, Schatz", mit einem "au ja" war Jack auch schon am futtern.

"Aaron ist nicht da?" wollte Jess wissen, nachdem sich die Frauen auf das Sofa gesetzt hatten. "Ich hab ihn einkaufen geschickt, er hatte die ganze Zeit seinen Profilerblick drauf und hat mich, ehrlich gesagt, ein bisschen verrückt gemacht", "Er macht sich nur Gedanken um Dich, er liebt Dich, Alix", sagte Jess nachdrücklich und entlockte Alix damit ein glückliches Lächeln, "Ich weiss", nickte sie, "Du siehst aber auch nicht unbedingt unglücklich aus, ist das Kleid neu?" "Gefällt´s Dir?" "Hm, die Frage ist doch eher, ob es Mr. David Rossi gefällt", sagte Alix einfach mal so ins Blaue hinein. Jess grinste, "so offensichtlich? Er gefällt mir, ...Alix?" Sie schaute irritiert, als Alix sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt und ins Bad stürzte. Jess ging hinterher, "musst Du Dich übergeben?" fragte sie an der Tür, "kann ich reinkommen?" Jess beschloss, nicht auf Antwort zu warten und ging einfach rein. Alix saß auf dem Badewannenrand und sah nicht gut aus. "Hast Du das schon länger?" fragte Jess besorgt. Alix schüttelte den Kopf, "seit gestern abend ist mir immer mal wieder übel, ich muss mir was einfangen haben. Eigentlich kein Wunder, wenn man jeden Tag im Krankenhaus rumhängt", Alix war genervt, "erzähl bitte Hotch nichts, er regt sich sonst blos auf", sie stand entschlossen auf. Jess fand es zwar nicht richtig, versprach aber nichts zu sagen. " Ich seh mal nach Jack", sagte sie und liess Alix allein.

Inzwischen war auch Aaron wieder gekommen. Er räumte mit Jack die Lebensmittel weg. "Du siehst gut aus", sagte er wie beiläufig zu Jess, "hast Du noch was vor?" "Vielleicht", Jess gab sich rätselhaft. "Kenne ich ihn?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, "Also ja?" fragte Hotch, "verhör jemand anderen", kicherte Jess,"ich muss los!"

"Ist Jess schon weg?" Hotch nickte, "weist Du, mit wem sie sich trifft?""Müstest Du mir nicht erst meine Rechte vorlesen, oder kommt das später?" fragte Alix, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste Hotch. "Sehr viel später", murmelte er und fuhr mit seinen Händen unter ihr Top und knabberte an ihrem Hals. "Aaron, Aaron mein Handy klingelt, Talbot", sagte Alix atemlos, "Hallo?" "Glauben Sie nicht was auf dem Totenschein steht", sagte eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende, "Was meinen Sie?" fragte Alix verwirrt, "haben Sie sich verwählt?" "Ihre Mutter, er hat es schon öfter gemacht, er wird nicht aufhören", "womit nicht aufhören, wer sind Sie, woher kennen Sie meine Mutter?" "Ich muss auflegen, ich hätte gar nicht anrufen sollen", "Hallo? Hallo?" Alix war fassungslos. "Wer war das?" fragte Hotch alarmiert, Alix war kreidebleich geworden, "ich weis nicht, aber ich glaube, sie hat mir gerade gesagt, daß man meine Mutter ermordet hat", sagte Alix bevor ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.

so, ein bisschen Drama, ist noch jemand bei mir?


	9. Todesengel

Hotch legte die ohnmächtige Alix aufs Sofa. "Was ist mit Ally?" Jack hatte gesehen, wie Alix zusammengebrochen war und hatte Angst. "Daddy?" Jack rüttelte an Aarons Arm. "Jack, hör jetzt genau zu, Alix gehts gut, schau, sie blinzelt schon wieder", Hotch hoffte, daß sie das wirklich gleich tat. "Ally hat nicht geblinzelt und sie war vorhin schon mal krank, ich habs gehört, Ally hat gekotzt!" Hotch war entsetzt, "von mir hat er das Wort nicht gehört", mischte sich die wieder unter den Lebenden weilende Alix leise ein und streckte die Arme nach Jack aus."Komm mein Großer, Du musst keine Angst haben", Jack kuschelte sich an Alix, "echt nicht?" "Echt nicht", wiederholte sie, " ich glaube, Ghandi hat Hunger, gibst Du ihm was, Jack?" "Mach ich", sagte Jack begeistert und flitzte in die Küche. " Was war da am Telefon?" Hotch war jetzt ganz im FBI Modus " Was hat die Frau zu Dir gesagt? War die Stimme jung oder alt? Kam sie Dir bekannt vor?" "Sei nicht sauer, Aaron, bitte", "sauer?" sagte Hotch gefährlich leise, "Du hast mir eben einen Höllenschrecken eingejagt und dann muss ich auch noch vom meinem Sohn erfahren, daß sich meine Freundin übergibt, Du denkst, ich bin sauer?" Hotch schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, er wollte jetzt aber nicht streiten, "die Frau am Telefon, Alexandria", Alix atmete tief ein, "vielleicht habe ich nur überreagiert. Sie hat gesagt, daß nicht stimmt, was auf dem Totenschein steht, daß er nicht aufhören wird und daß das schon öfter passiert ist. Es war keine alte Stimme, eher jung, sie kam mir nicht bekannt vor, aber so am Telefon, ich kanns nicht sagen Aaron, wirklich nicht, meine Mom ist tot, Aaron, verstehst Du?" Ihr liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht und Hotch wischte sie weg, "es ist gut, mein Liebling, es ist gut", er zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Ein paar Minuten später war Alix erschöpft eingeschlafen. Hotch lehnte sie an ein Kissen und ging ins Schlafzimmer zum telefonieren.

"Garcia? ich weis, es ist Freitag Abend, aber Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun." "Für Dich jederzeit, was brauchst Du?" "Ich gebe Dir jetzt eine Telefonnummer, ich muss wissen, woher der letzte Anruf gekommen ist. Ausserdem möchte ich, daß Du das Presbyterian Hospital mal unter die Lupe nimmst, liegt die Sterberate über dem Durchschnitt, ungewöhnliche Todesfälle, solche Sachen", "definiere ungewöhnlich", bat Garcia, "es ist vielleicht nichts, Alix hatte einen komischen Anruf, jemand hat behauptet, man hätte bei ihrer Mutter nachgeholfen und das nicht zum ersten mal." "Oh Gott", sagte Penelope erschrocken, "Du denkst es gibt dort einen Todesengel? Ich setz mich sofort dran, ciao!"

Hotch setzte sich aufs Bett, er war erledigt und wollte eigentlich nur noch schlafen, aber da waren noch Jack und Alix. Er machte sich wieder auf ins Wohnzimmer. Alix schlief ruhig auf dem Sofa, in Gesellschaft von Ghandi und Jack. Auch gut, dachte Hotch, mehr Platz für mich, manchmal waren die 1,40m von Alix Schlafstelle mit zweieinhalb Personen und Katze einfach etwas überbevölkert. Er löschte noch das Licht und legte sich dann ins Bett. Keine halbe Minute später war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Alix schreckte vom Sofa hoch, draußen dämmerte es schon. Sie hatte von dem Anruf geträumt, erinnerte sie sich. Die Stimme, dachte Alix, ich kenne sie doch. Nancy? Marcy? So ähnlich, konzentrier dich, Alix. Darcy Cole, natürlich. Eine Ehrenamtliche, noch keine zwanzig, wir haben uns ein paar mal unterhalten, die ist es, Alix war sich jetzt sicher. Sie schnappte sich ihren Autoschlüssel und die Handtasche und war auch schon aus der Tür. Kurze Zeit später betrat sie das Presbyterian und begab sich auf die Traumastation. Schwester Hill war die erste, die ihr dort begegnete. " Miss Talbot, es tut mir sehr leid, ich habe es gerade gehört", "Danke, Schwester, ich suche Darcy Cole, ist die heute hier?" Alix hatte keine Zeit für Smalltalk. "Eigentlich vermissen wir Darcy, sie hätte vor 30 Minuten Dienstbeginn gehabt" erklärte die Schwester überrascht. "Was möchten Sie von Ihr?" "Ich brauche ihre Adresse", sagte Alix in einem Ton, der klar machte, daß sie kein nein akzeptieren würde. Mit der Adresse in der Tasche fuhr Alix los.

Hotch wurde von seinem Handy aus dem Schlaf gerissen, "Boss?" fragte Garcia am anderen Ende, "schiess los, was hast Du gefunden?" "Gut, hör zu, der Anruf kam von einem öffentlichen Münztelefon, vor dem Krankenhaus. Der Chefarzt heisst Carl Hayden, vor 2 Jahren hatte er eine Ermittlung wegen aktiver Sterbehilfe an der Backe. Er wurde verdächtigt, an dem Apparat manipuliert zu haben, der das Morphin dosiert. Seine Frau hatte Krebs im Endstadium. Bewiesen wurde nichts. Ich hab Morgan und Reid schon hingeschickt, die sehen sich den guten Doc mal an. Dann habe ich was über die Mutter von Deinem Schatz. Magda Talbot war seit Jahren an Alzheimer erkrankt, ansonsten war sie in guter körperlicher Verfassung, wenn man den Krankenakten glauben darf. Von Herzproblemen war nie die Rede, laut Totenschein ist sie aber an Herzversagen gestorben. Ein bisschen komisch, finde ich. Und wenn ich sage komisch, dann hab ich in der Richtung noch vier andere gefunden. Alan Wright, 46 Schlaganfall, Dennis Blake, 59 vom Dach gefallen, Sam Cole, 21 Motorradunfall und Hanna Smith, 84 Lungenkrebs. Alles hoffnungslose Fälle, aber dennoch überaschend schnell gestorben. Auf den Totenscheinen steht aber immer ein anderer Arzt, das ist also eine Sackgasse. Aber, die Todesfälle haben alle nach der Ermittlung gegen Hayden stattgefunden. Also, wenn Du mich fragst, ist da was faul im Staate Presbyterian, ich grab da noch ein bisschen weiter, wenns Dir recht ist." Garcia holte jetzt erst einmal Luft. "Du weisst, wie gut du bist, oder?" "Ich hab nichts dagegen, das immer wieder zu hören, Ende und Aus!" Hotch strich sich über die Stirn, wie sollte er das Alix beibringen? Am Besten, so schnell wie möglich, dachte er.

Alix stand vor Darcys Haustür und klingelte zum fünften Mal. Ohne Erfolg. Sie stieß einen erbosten Fluch aus und drückte auf jeden verdammten Klingelknopf des Hauses. Irgendeiner macht immer auf, dachte Alix. So war es dann auch und Alix schlüpfte ins Haus. Drei Stockwerke später hämmerte sie gegen Darcys Tür, "Darcy, machen Sie die Tür auf, hier ist Alix Talbot! Ich weiss, daß Sie mich angerufen haben!" Alix überlegte kurzzeitig, wie schwierig es sein mochte, eine Tür einzutreten. Zu schwierig, dachte sie und hielt sich am Türrahmen fest, der Flur hatte begonnen sich zu drehen. Alix nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und fühlte sich wieder etwas besser. Sie nahm die Kreditkarte aus ihrem Geldbeutel, "bitte", sagte sie halblaut, "geh auf." Mit einem leisen Schnappen öffnete die Tür. "Darcy? Sind Sie da?" Alix betrat die Wohnung.

Wo zum Teufel war Alix, Hotch wollte zu ihren Gunsten annehmen, daß sie nur Brötchen holen war, er hatte aber festgestellt, daß der Autoschlüsssel fehlte. Wohin bist Du, Alix, fragte Hotch niemand bestimmten. Die Türklingel riss Aaron aus seinen Überlegungen. "Ja?" "Rossi", kam es von unten und kurz darauf betrat Dave das Loft. "Garcia hat mich angerufen, ich dachte, Ihr könntet Hilfe gebrauchen. Sollen wir Prentiss und JJ dazu holen?", Hotch schüttelte den Kopf, "es reicht, wenn die eine Hälfte des Teams kein Wochenende hat. Alix ist weg, ich fürchte, sie macht irgendwelchen Unsinn, wahrscheinlich hat sie sich doch an irgendetwas erinnert. Jack schläft noch, kannst Du?" "Hau schon ab!"

Die Sekretärin klopfte an Dr. Carl Haydens Tür. "Sir? Da sind zwei Agents vom FBI", "FBI?" fragte Hayden irritiert. Morgan schob sich an der Sekretärin vorbei und zeigte seine Marke. "Agent Morgan, Dr. Reid, wir müssen mit Ihnen über Magda Talbot sprechen." Dr. Hayden zeigte auf seine Besucherstühle. "Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz. Mrs. Talbot ist gestern Morgen an den Folgen eines Schlaganfalls verstorben.""Daran bestehen Zweifel, ", sagte Spencer. "Zweifel? Welcher Art?" "Zweifel die auch bei Dennis Blake, Sam Cole, Hanna Smith und Alan Wright bestehen", ergänzte Morgan. "Sie müssten eigentlich wissen, welche Art Zweifel wir meinen, oder Dr. Hayden?" legte Spencer nach. "Was um alles in der Welt wollen Sie damit andeuten? Das Verfahren gegen mich wurde eingestellt, Sie müssen verrückt sein, wenn Sie annehmen, daß ich in diesem Krankenhaus Amok laufe und wahllos Menschen töte. Ich habe einen Eid geleistet!" Hayden war erregt aufgestanden. "Wir deuten nichts an, Doktor, wir haben nur ein paar Tatsachen festgestellt", sagte Morgan ruhig. "Wir haben auch nicht von wahllos gesprochen, Dr. Hayden. Es muss schwierig sein, Menschen leiden zu sehen, besonders als Arzt. Vielleicht kann man das irgendwann nicht mehr ertragen und beschliesst, etwas zu unternehmen?" Reid gab sich verständnisvoll. "Hören Sie, von den Personen, die Sie eben aufgezählt haben, kenne, nein kannte ich nur zwei persönlich. Magda Talbot und Sam Cole. Seine Schwester arbeitet seit seinem Tod als ehrenamtliche Helferin im Traumacenter." Hayden drückte auf seine Sprechanlage," Helen? Können Sie Darcy Cole in mein Büro schicken?" "Sofort, Sir", quäkte es aus der Anlage. "Ich bin bereit, auf jegliche Art und Weise mit Ihnen zu kooperieren, Agent Morgan. Falls, ich sage ausdrücklich falls, Ihr Verdacht stimmt, dann hat das Krankenhaus ein wirkliches Problem und Sie sollten Ihre Zeit nicht mit mir verschwenden."


	10. Schwierigkeiten

Alix stand unschlüssig im Flur. "Darcy? Sind Sie da?" Sie gab sich einen Ruck und ging ins Schafzimmer. Alix erschrak und schrie leise auf. Darcy Cole saß in Unterwäsche auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken an ihr Bett gelehnt. Ihr linker Oberarm war mit einem Schlauch abgebunden, in ihrer Vene steckte eine Spritze. Alix musste den Puls nicht mehr fühlen, Darcy´s gebrochene Augen sprachen für sich. Ihr Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, nicht schon wieder, dachte Alix. Sie versuchte ruhig zu atmen, mit mäßigem Erfolg.

"Washington PD, nehmen Sie die Hände hoch!" ertönte plötzlich eine energische Stimme von hinten, Alix tat, wie ihr geheissen und drehte sich langsam um. "Ich habe nichts von umdrehen gesagt, Miss!" sagte die Stimme, trat an Alix heran und tastete sie nach Waffen ab. "Würden Sie das lassen?" Protestierte Alix entrüstet, "ich habe nichts getan, sie war schon tot", "sicher doch", sagte Mr. Washington PD," jetzt können Sie sich umdrehen, Miss und 'Einbruch' würde ich nicht als 'nichts' bezeichnen. Wie heissen Sie und was machen Sie hier?" "Mein Name ist Alexandria Talbot und ich bin eine Bekannte von Miss Cole, Officer." "Detective Samson", berichtigte er, "eine Bekannte die Stress mit Miss Cole hatte? Sie haben im Hausflur randaliert, ein Nachbar hat Sie gemeldet. Die Wohnungstür ist dann also einfach so aufgesprungen?" Samson war genervt, es war immer das Selbe, Märchenstunde. Die Verdächtige wirkte etwas derangiert, so als wäre sie gerade aus dem Bett gestiegen. Übernächtigt und blass. "Wollten Sie Stoff von ihr kaufen?" "Stoff kaufen?" Alix glaubte sich im falschen Film, "welcher Vollidiot hat sie zum Detective gemacht? Sie haben anscheinend keine Ahnung mit wem Sie hier sprechen. Sehe ich aus wie ein Junkie? Wenn Sie das annehmen, können Sie noch nicht viele gesehen haben und Sie sollten sich einen anderen Job suchen, Fachkompetenz stelle ich mir anders vor!" "Noch ein Wort und ich loche Sie doch noch ein", unterbrach Samson Alix Redeschwall, was für eine Zicke. "Ich muss die Spurensicherung anrufen, können Sie für einen Moment einfach nur den Mund halten? Setzen Sie sich da auf den Stuhl, Sie sehen aus, als fallen Sie gleich um." "Mir fehlt wahrscheinlich nur der nächste Schuss", schnappte Alix ironisch. Samson hatte die Tote inzwischen vorsichtig berührt und festgestellt, daß sie schon kalt war. Klassische Überdosis, dachte er, die Ampulle mit Morphium lag neben der Leiche. "Samson, Dienstnummer 3245, ich brauche die Spurensicherung, wahrscheinlich OD, die Adresse ist 725 Prescott, 3. Stock, und nicht erst morgen!"

"725, da vorne", sagte Reid, "wo der Streifenwagen steht", seine Stimme war auf einmal belegt. "Dafür gibt es sicher eine plausible Erklärung", sagte Morgan leise. Was er dachte war, nicht nochmal, bitte nicht nochmal. Er musste unwillkürlich an Haley denken, damals waren sie alle zu spät gekommen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, daß Darcy Cole nicht zum Dienst im Krankenhaus erschienen war. Soviel hatte Alix auch herausgefunden. Sie hatte eine Schwester unter Druck gesetzt um Darcy´s Adresse zu erfahren und sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht. Ohne Hotch zu informieren, dachte Morgan. Entweder war sie unglaublich dumm, oder sie hatte wirklich Arsch in der Hose. Morgan tippte auf Letzteres, sein Boss stand nicht auf Mäuschen. "Denkst Du, sie ist in Schwierigkeiten?" fragte Reid. "Ich hoffe nicht, pretty Boy", Morgan stellte den Wagen ab und sie betraten mit gezogenen Waffen das Haus.

"Mir fehlt wahrscheinlich nur der nächste Schuss", hörte Morgan eine Frau in schnippischem Tonfall sagen, definitiv kein Mäuschen, grinste Derek und klopfte an den Türstock. "FBI, wir kommen rein, Officer", "Detective", sagte Samson genervt, als Reid und Morgan das Zimmer betraten. "Gehts Ihnen gut?" fragte Reid die Rothaarige. Alix nickte, "sind Sie Reid und Morgan? Gut, dann sagen Sie dieser Pfeife, daß ich kein Junkie bin und daß Darcy Cole sich sicher keine Überdosis gesetzt hat", "Alix", unterbrach sie Reid, "es ist nicht hilfreich, einen Officer als Pfeife zu bezeichnen." "Detective", sagte Samson wieder, seinem Tonfall nach zu urteilen, würde er dem Nächsten, der ihn "Officer" nannte, eins auf die Nase geben. "Sie kennen Sie?" Dann herzliches Beileid", knurrte er, "Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was hier eigentlich los ist? Seit wann fallen Drogensüchtige in den Zuständigkeitsbereich des FBI?" "Miss Cole war eine Zeugin in einer FBI Ermittlung, es ist möglich, daß sie ermordet wurde. Wir übernehmen von hierab." "Die Talbot ist hier eingebrochen", ätzte Samson noch einmal. "Stimmt das?" fragte Derek, "eigentlich bin ich nur meiner Bürgerpflicht nachgekommen. Mir war, als hätte ich merkwürdige Geräusche in der Wohnung gehört und habe das als Notsituation interpretiert. Darauf hin bin ich eingeschritten, das war alles." Alix erinnerte sich an eine Ausrede, die ihr Ex-Mann mal gebraucht hatte. "Das glauben Sie Ihr?" fragte Samson frustriert, "dann hab ich hier nichts mehr verloren. Die SpuSi ist übrigens unterwegs", mit einem letzten grimmigen Blick in Richtung Alix ging Samson dann.

"Ihrer Bürgerpflicht nachgekommen", wiederholte Morgan, "ich hab noch nie so einen Mist gehört." "Aber sie hat recht, es gibt ein Urteil von 79, der Staat Georgia gegen Wilbur. Ted Wilbur hat, aber das ist vielleicht nicht so wichtig", unterbrach sich Spencer selbst, er hatte Morgans genervten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt. "Ich rufe Hotch an", sagte er stattdessen und ging vor die Tür. "Hotch", sagte Alix plötzlich erschrocken, "ich hab nicht bescheid gesagt, wie wütend ist er? Glauben Sie, er bringt mich um?" "Also, ich würde es tun", brummte Morgan ärgerlich. "Sie haben sich in eine unmögliche Situation gebracht. Was wenn der Killer noch hier gewesen wäre?" "Es tut mir leid", sagte Alix leise, "sagen sie das Hotch", meinte Morgan, "als wir hier angekommen sind und den Streifenwagen gesehen haben, da ist mir fast das Herz stehengeblieben. Was glauben Sie, wie es erst Hotch geht?" Er streifte sein Handschuhe über. "Was machen Sie?" wollte Alix wissen. "Darcy Cole hatte einen Bruder, Sam. Er ist eines der möglichen Opfer. Wir nehmen an, daß irgendetwas ihr Misstrauen geweckt hat. Deswegen hat sie als Freiwillige gearbeitet, sie hat Nachforschungen angestellt." "Eines der Opfer? Wie viele sind es?" fragte Alix entsetzt, "inklusive Ihrer Mutter halten wir fünf für möglich", antwortete Spencer für Morgan."Hotch hat gesagt, sie sollen nach Hause fahren und dort auf ihn warten. Er wollte nicht, ich meine, er ist gerade mitten in einem Gespräch, er kann im Moment nicht mit Ihnen reden." Spencer suchte nach etwas freundlicheren Worten, als die, die Hotch gerade benutzt hatte. Alix begriff, was sie angerichtet hatte. "Sie müssen das nicht schönreden, , mir ist klar, daß ich im Schwierigkeiten bin. Ich muss jetzt sehen, daß ich da wieder rauskomme." sagte Alix entschlossen. "Danke, daß Sie mir hier geholfen haben." Sie machte sich auf den Heimweg. "Wirklich so schlimm?" fragte Derek, als Alix zur Tür raus war. "Hotch war sauer, ich glaube aber, in erster Linie war er besorgt." Spencer zog sich ebenfalls seine Handschuhe an und suchte nach Verwertbarem.

oh je, ist die Story echt so schlecht? wie isses denn mit ein bisschen feedback?


	11. keine Alleingänge mehr

Hotch hatte die Befragungen im Presbyterian beendet. Darcy Cole stellte tatsächlich Nachforschungen an. Schwester Hill erinnerte sich an die eine oder andere Gelegenheit, bei der Darcy mehr als nur interessiert an gewissen Vorkommnissen war. Hotch sprach auch noch einmal mit Dr. Hayden, der sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt hatte und seinerseits jetzt intensives Aktenstudium betrieb. Aaron strich den Chefarzt von seiner gedanklichen Liste. Er war sich zwar sicher, daß Hayden seiner Frau diesen letzten Dienst erwiesen hatte, ansonsten war Hayden ein integerer Mann und guter Arzt. Hotch verliess sich jetzt auf Reid und Morgan, für weitere Erkenntnisse. Spencer beruhigte ihn im Bezug auf Alix, sie war etwas mitgenommen, aber es schien ihr gutzugehen. Noch, dachte Hotch, er schlug mit seiner Handfläche auf das Lenkrad und fluchte.

Er war immer noch auf 180 als er das Loft betrat. Alix saß zusammen mit Jack und Rossi am großen Esstisch und legte ein Puzzle. Ghandi hockte mittendrin und versuchte auf seine Weise mitzumachen. Jack saß auf Alix Schoß und lachte, sie hatte Jack mit einem Arm um den Bauch gefasst und strich ihm mit der anderen Hand zärtlich über die Haare. Aarons Wut verpuffte fast vollständig und machte einem ganz anderen Bedürfnis Platz. "Daddy!" Jack hatte seinen Vater entdeckt und stürzte zu Aaron, "hallo mein Großer, was spielt Ihr denn?" Wir machen ein Puzzle, Ghandi macht immer wieder alles kaputt, das find ich lustig. Willst Du mitmachen?" "Später bestimmt, willst Du mit Onkel Dave mal zum Spielplatz?" Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. "Spielplatz wäre toll, Jack", sagte Dave jetzt. "Da war ich schon lange nicht mehr, was gibts da alles?" "Ich glaube Du bist schon zu groß für die Schaukel, Onkel Dave, aber Du könntest mich anschubsen", schlug Jack vor und trollte sich mit Rossi.

Alix schaute prüfend zu Hotch. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als wollte er sie schlagen, aber drauf gewettet hätte Alix nicht. "Aaron", sagte sie leise und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Sag besser gar nichts", Hotch gab ihr einen leichten Stoß, presste sie an die unverputzte Backsteinmauer des Lofts und küsste sie fordernd. Ehe Alix sich versah, hatte ihr Hotch das Shirt ausgezogen, schob ihren Rock hoch und das Höschen runter. Alix konnte an ihrem Oberschenkel spüren, wie erregt Aaron war und stöhnte überrascht auf. Sekunden später war Hotch schon in ihr und stiess zu, hart und schnell, ihre Gesichter waren kaum eine Handbreit von einander entfernt; ihr Atem vermischte sich nahezu, Alix wurde von seinen Augen eingefangen und sie konnte darin alles sehen, sie sah seinen Schmerz, seine Leidenschaft, seine Trauer und seine Wut, seine Angst, sie zu verlieren, sie sah alles, alles was Aaron niemals ausprechen würde. Alix sah es und spürte es, in diesem Moment. Sie schrammte mit ihrem Rücken über die Backsteine, sie empfand keinen Schmerz, nur Aaron, der so perfekt in sie hineinpasste. Noch niemals hatte sie sich ihm so nahe gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick, er machte sich gerade quasi nackt für sie. Hotch kam schnell und heftig und Alix schrie auf, als es auch bei ihr soweit war. "Keine Alleingänge mehr, Alix, hast Du das verstanden?" Hotch hielt sie immer noch an die Mauer gedrückt und hielt ihren Blick immer noch mit seinem fest. Alix Bernsteinfarbene Augen hatten fast das dunkle Braun von Aaron´s angenommen, "alles was Du willst", keuchte Alix und schlang ihr Bein fest um Hotch. Er hatte sich noch nicht aus ihr zurückgezogen und Alix nützte das schamlos aus. Ihre Hände und ihre Lippen waren plötzlich überall, Hotch spürte, daß er wieder hart wurde. "Na also," hörte er Alix heiser sagen und gab ihr, was sie so dringend haben wollte.

"Dein Rücken sieht furchtbar aus, Alix", sagte Hotch erschrocken, als beide eng beieinander im Bett lagen. "Ich hätte nicht so heftig werden dürfen." "Nun, Du hast Deinen Standpunkt sehr deutlich gemacht", antworte Alix, "dachtest Du, ich hätte etwas "Bestrafungssex" verdient?" Sie lachte leise. "Das ist nicht witzig, Alix, wirklich nicht." Hotch war nicht stolz darauf, er verlor die Kontrolle nicht, niemals, aber die Gefühle für Alix liessen wohl mehr als einen Damm bei ihm brechen. "Oh, Aaron, ich bin keine zwanzig mehr, ich hab schon ganz andere Sachen gemacht als das eben. Du und Deine Frau, habt ihr nie miteinander geschlafen, wenn einer von euch sauer war?" "Nein, meistens hab ich dann auf dem Sofa übernachtet und Haley hat sich ausgeschwiegen", gab Aaron vorsichtig zu. "Es ist komisch mit Dir im Bett zu liegen und über meine Frau zu sprechen." Alix legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, "mir macht das nichts, erzähl was von ihr, bin ich ihr irgendwie ähnlich?" "Ich wüsste keine zwei Frauen, die sich unähnlicher sind als Du und Haley. Ich bin ihretwegen einer Theatergruppe beigetreten, damals auf der Highschool. Unsere Ehe lief gut, als ich noch Staatsanwalt war. Nach meinem Wechsel zur BAU wurden die Dinge schwieriger und als Jack kam, Haley ertrug meinen Job nicht mehr, ich lehnte eine Versetzung ab, eines kam zum anderen und irgendwann sind wir dann vor dem Scheidungsrichter gelandet." "Du hast Sie aber immer noch geliebt, oder? Ich weis wie das ist." Alix holte tief Luft, "ich hab meinen Mann auch nicht verlassen, weil ich ihn nicht mehr geliebt habe. Er ist ein Freund meines Vaters, die beiden waren zusammen in der Army, Gott, ich war so verliebt in ihn, ich hab so viele Dinge nicht gesehen, die ich hätte sehen müssen. Ich wollte mit ihm glücklich sein, ich wollte Kinder haben, aber ich wurde einfach nicht schwanger. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, war das vielleicht besser so. Er hat mich nie so geliebt wie ich es verdient gehabt hätte, ich bin immer nur ein Ersatz für die Andere gewesen. Ich bin gegangen, weil ich das irgendwann nicht mehr ertragen konnte." "Das tut mir leid", erwiderte Hotch, "das muss es nicht, es ist lange her. Ausserdem habe ich inzwischen den Richtigen gefunden", sagte Alix, küsste Hotch und stieg aus dem Bett. "Dave kann Jack nicht ewig beschäftigen, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie lange die zwei schon weg sind."

Morgan und Reid waren in Darcy´s Wohnung fündig geworden. Darcy hatte Notizen zu jedem, der auf der Station arbeitete und noch einigen mehr. Morgan stoppte beim Chinesen und anschliessend bei Alix. "Informationen und Essen" antwortete Morgan der Gegensprechanlage. Hotch öffnete die Tür, "habt Ihr was?" Reid zeigte den Karton mit den Notizen. Aaron nickte, "wir sollten erst was Essen, Alix, kommst Du?" "Sofort", rief sie aus dem Badezimmer. Ihre Haare waren noch feucht, genau wie die von Hotch dachte Reid und sie trug Jeans und Shirt, auch genau wie Hotch. Es stimmte, was man über Menschen in einer Beziehung sagte, sie glichen sich an. "Hm", sagte sie, "chinesisch. Im Kühlschrank steht Bier, wenn jemand mag, es gibt aber auch Saft und Wasser. Sollten wir nicht auf Dave und Jack warten?" "Ich habe eben mit Rossi gesprochen, die zwei fahren zu Jess", sagte Hotch. Alix grinste nur, "habt Ihr auch Hühnersuppe mitgebracht?" Reid nickte und reichte die Suppe weiter. "Ist Hefe-Weizen das, was Du mit Bier gemeint hast?" fragte Derek unschlüssig vor dem offenen Kühlschrank. Alix ging zu ihm in die Küche, "jedenfalls ist es nicht das, was ihr Amerikaner Bier nennt." "Na gut, dann überrasche mich", sagte Morgan und beobachtete interessiert, wie Alix ein hohes Glas aus dem Schrank nahm, schräg hielt und langsam das Bier laufen liess. Am Ende schwenkte sie die Flasche ein wenig und goss auch noch den Rest ins Glas. "Ich bin nur halbe Amerikanerin, meine Mutter ist aus München", erklärte Alix, "Prost Morgan" sagte sie und setzte sich wieder an den Esstisch.

Ein paar gebratene Nudeln und gebackene Enten später stellte Spencer den Karton mit Darcy´s Notizen auf den abgeräumten Tisch. "Sie war sehr gründlich. Sie hat Akten für jeden angelegt, der auf der Station Dienst geschoben hat. Schwestern, Assistenzärzte, Pfleger und so weiter. Sie hat sich viele Dinge zusammengereimt und viele Vermutungen angestellt. Ich hab vorhin schonmal kurz drüber gelesen, ich schlage vor, jeder nimmt sich eine Akte und liest sie mal unvoreingenommen, mir ist allerdings niemand aufgefallen, gegen den sie einen konkreten Verdacht hatte." Schloss Reid seine Ausführungen. "Kann ich auch eine Akte haben oder soll ich einfach nur hier sitzen und schön sein?" fragte Alix Hotch mit unschuldigem Blick. Der reichte ihr zwei von Darcy´s Notizblöcken, "treibs nicht zu weit", sagte Hotch halblaut. Derek lachte, die Rothaarige war rotzfrech, ihm gefiel das. "Du hast nicht zufällig eine Schwester?" fragte er. "Leider nein, nur einen Bruder, der ist aber auch schon vom Markt, sorry", schmunzelnd widmete sich Alix wieder den Aufzeichnungen. "Igitt, Schwester Hill schläft mit Dr. Burgess", Alix schüttelte sich, "Burgess?" fragte Hotch, "ja, dieser kleine, schmierige mit der Nerdbrille, der, der aussieht wie ein Waldkauz", Hotch wusste, wen sie meinte, "freiwillig?" "ich hoffe nicht, aber so weit bin ich noch nicht, da steht noch viel mehr." Alix stockte plötzlich, "so ein Schwein, er hat ihren Sohn im Krankenhaus erwischt, als der lange Finger gemacht hat und erpresst sie jetzt damit", "das macht ihn vielleicht zum Schwein, aber noch nicht zum Mörder", erklärte Hotch. "Was ist mit Dr. Finch?" fragte Reid. "Finch? Keine Ahnung, den kenne ich nur vom sehen. Brad hat sich öfter mit ihm unterhalten, glaube ich", "weisst Du worüber?" wollte Reid von Alix wissen. "Gleich weiss ich es", sagte Alix und griff zum Telefon. Sie ging ins Schafzimmer um ungestört zu sein.

"Bei Euch ist wieder alles klar?" fragte Morgan, "sicher, wir haben uns", Hotch suchte nach einer passenden Formulierung, "ausgesprochen." Morgan grinste, er hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung, wie diese Aussprache ausgesehen hatte. Fast beneidete er Hotch um die Rothaarige, sie war das Komplettpaket, Herz, Hirn, Körper. "Ich glaube, Finch ist die erste Wahl", sagte das Komplettpaket jetzt. "Er hat mit meinem Bruder über Sterbehilfe und ein Leben nach dem Tod gesprochen." Sie umarmte Hotch von hinten und küsste ihn auf den Hals. "Danke, daß Du mit meinem Vater geredet hast, er war sehr aufgebracht wegen der Sache, Mom´s Tod ist schon dramatisch genug und jetzt auch noch das." Hotch drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl, zog Alix auf seinem Schoß und umarmte sie wortlos. Es war ihm völlig egal, daß Morgan und Reid noch da waren.

Morgan schubste Reid fast vom Stuhl, "wir sehen mal zu, ob wir Finch im Krankenhaus erwischen", "warum mussten wir denn jetzt so schnell los?" fragte Reid verständnislos an der Tür. "Manchmal stehst Du echt auf dem Schlauch, Kleiner, oder machst Du es mit Zuschauern?" "Oh", machte Reid jetzt, "wir sollten wirklich ins Krankenhaus fahren."

Hotch und Alix versuchten sich ein bisschen abzulenken, machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und schauten einen Film. "Dave versteht sich wohl gut mit Jess?" fragte Hotch und griff zum Popcorn. Alix schmunzelte, "wieso?" "Weil ich der Profiler bin und mir das aufgefallen ist?" "Jetzt wo ich mit Jack öfter einspringe, hat sie ein bisschen Zeit für ein eigenes Leben." "Mit Dave?" "Warum nicht? Ich weis nicht, wie ernst die Sache mit den Beiden ist, sie haben sich öfter getroffen, Punkt. Wäre das so ein Problem für Dich?" Alix war irritiert, "ich dachte Du bist mit Rossi befreundet?" "Das bin ich, aber darum geht es nicht", "Nein? Worum dann? Nur weil Haley mit Deinem Job nicht klar gekommen ist, muss das nicht automatisch auch für Jess gelten. Ich glaube, sie kennt das Risiko sehr gut, genau wie ich", Alix setzte sich aufrecht, " Oder glaubst Du, daß mir auch nicht klar ist, wie gefährlich Dein Job ist? Daß Du eine kugelsichere Weste im Schrank hast, eine SIG Sauer an der Hüfte und eine 32er am Knöchel? Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn der Mann, den ich liebe, durchgeknallte Serienkiller jagen geht, aber...was?" Hotch schaute sie aufmerksam an, "der Mann den Du liebst?" " Der Mann, den ich liebe", wiederholte Alix, "das hast Du so noch nie gesagt", sagte Hotch, " als wir das erste Mal zusammen waren, war ich ein bisschen emotional, erinnerst Du Dich?" Hotch nickte, "ich hatte Jess versprochen, Dich nicht zu überfordern, deswegen hab ich geheult, weil es mir beinahe rausgerutscht wäre","komm her", Hotch stellte das Popcorn weg und sah Alix in die Augen, "ich liebe Dich auch, Alexandria Talbot", er küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund, "und ich habe nichts gegen Dave und Jess, ich fühle mich nur verantwortlich, nichts weiter. Ausserdem siehst Du unglaublich sexy aus, wenn Du Dich aufregst, mich irritiert allerdings ein wenig, daß Du weisst, was eine SIG Sauer ist und Du auch eine 32er erkennst." "Mein Ex-Mann hat mir so einiges beigebracht", grinste Alix. "Auch wie man damit umgeht, nur zur Info", fügte sie noch hinzu und rutschte wieder an Hotch heran um sich noch ein bisschen anzukuscheln.


	12. falsche Hoffnung?

"Das war zu einfach", sagte Derek, "viel zu einfach." Sie hatten Finch nicht im Krankenhaus sondern bei ihm zu Hause gestellt. Finch hatte keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht und sofort über seine Mission gesprochen. Auch Garcia leistete noch ihren Beitrag. Der gute Dr. Finch hatte in verschiedenen Staaten unter verschiedenen Tarnnamen bereits seine Werke getan. Er war überzeugt und beseelt von seiner Aufgabe, den Leidenden hinüber zu helfen. Allerdings bestritt Finch energisch, etwas mit Darcy Coles Tod zu tun zu haben. Reid war geneigt ihm zu glauben. "Warum sollte er plötzlich seinen MO ändern? Ausserdem war er begierig drauf, zu erzählen, wie er den Menschen hilft. Darcy war nicht leidend und wenn sie ihn konfrontiert hätte, mit Sicherheit hätte er sie nicht umgebracht." Morgan nickte. "Darcy hat sich mit ihren Herumgeschnüffel sicher nicht nur Freunde gemacht, Motive gibt es da en masse." Detective Samson betrat das Revier, in das man Finch gebracht hatte. "Hey, FBI, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Der ME hat mir gerade den Obduktionsbefund von Darcy Cole in die Hand gedrückt. Es gibt noch eine andere Einstichstelle, ausserdem wurden Verletzungen im Vaginalbereich festgestellt, post mortem. Der Kerl hat sie kalt gemacht, gevögelt und es dann wie eine Überdosis aussehen lassen, krankes Schwein!" Schloss Samson erbost. "Hat man DNA Spuren gefunden?" fragte Reid. Samson nickte, "alles da, wir brauchen nur eine Vergleichsprobe." "Kriegen wir", sagte Morgan.

Alix wachte auf, weil Hotch´s Handy klingelte. "Aaron?" Sie hörte das Wasser in der Dusche laufen. Auf dem Display stand Reid, also ging sie ran, konnte wichtig sein. "Ja Spencer? Hotch ist gerade unter der Dusche, rufst Du noch mal an?" "Ich kann Dir auch sagen, was los ist. Finch ist unser Mann. Morgan und ich haben ihn festgenommen, er konnte es kaum erwarten zu gestehen.""Er hat also wirklich meine Mutter getötet?" fragte Alix leise, "ja, und das tut mir sehr leid", sagte Spencer. "Dann ist es also vorbei?" "Mit dem Todesengel ja. Mit dem Mord an Darcy Cole hat Finch aber nichts zu tun. Darcy wurde", Spencer war sich unschlüssig, ob er Alix Einzelheiten zumuten konnte, "was wurde sie, Spencer", "Darcy wurde nach ihrem Tod missbraucht und die gefundenen DNA-Spuren passen nicht zu Finch. Alix?" Reid hatte sie stöhnen hören. "Es geht mir gut, wie geht es jetzt weiter?" "Was wir an Beweisen aus dem Appartement haben, bekommt Samson, das Washington PD wird sich um den Mörder von Darcy kümmern. Kannst Du Hotch das ausrichten?" "Ja, das kann ich. Und Spencer? Danke für alles, bye."

"Mit wem hast Du gesprochen", fragte Hotch, als er aus dem Bad kam. "Honey?" "Reid hat angerufen, Finch ist es gewesen, er hat all die Leute umgebracht", "hat er gestanden?" Alix nickte, " er hat aber Darcy nicht umgebracht. Reid hat gesagt sie wurde, das ist so ekelhaft, er hat sich an ihr vergangen, als sie schon...mir ist schlecht", Alix erbrach sich kurzerhand in die Popcornschüssel. Hoch setzte sich neben sie und hielt ihr die Haare zurück, "gehts wieder?" "Ich glaube schon, ich hätte jetzt gern einen doppelten Scotch", sagte Alix. "Vielleicht solltest Du im Moment keinen Alkohol trinken, ich bin kein Arzt, aber Du übergibst Dich seit Tagen, wir sollten einen Test machen, okay?" sagte Hotch vorsichtig, "Ich bin nicht schwanger, Aaron, ich hab über ein Jahr vergeblich versucht, ein Kind zu bekommen und da war ich noch zehn Jahre jünger, es ist einfach alles zu viel im Moment", Alix zitterte und Hotch nahm sie in den Arm. Er streichelte ihren Rücken, "es wird alles gut, mein Liebling, ich versprechs Dir." "Wenn mir nächste Woche auch noch ständig übel ist, werde ich so viele Tests machen, wie Du willst, einverstanden?" Alix war durchaus zu einem Zugeständnis bereit. Hotch war beruhigt, so gefiel sie ihm schon wieder besser. "Einverstanden"

Am nächsten Morgen sah Hotch Alix fragend an. "Was? Es geht mir gut, mir ist nicht, ich wiederhole, nicht schlecht, im Gegenteil, ich hab Hunger", Alix gab sich betont relaxt, sie schob jeden Gedanken an ein Kind beiseite. Sie hatte damals gelitten wie ein Tier, jeden einzelnen dieser erfolglosen zwölf Monate. Hoffnung ist der Beginn jeglicher Enttäuschung, dachte Alix und biss entschlossen in ihr Nutellabrötchen. "Soll ich später mit nach Falls Church fahren?" fragte Hotch. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, "das musst Du nicht, verbring den Tag mit Jack. Wir reden sowieso nur über die Beerdigung und die Trauerfeier." "Sicher?" fragte Hotch noch mal, "ganz sicher", kam es entschlossen von der Rothaarigen. Eine gute Stunde später machte sich Alix auf den Weg zu ihrer Familie. "Ich bin dann weg", sagte Alix und küsste Hotch noch mal. "Drück Jack von mir, ja?" "Das tue ich immer, bis heute Abend", Hotch schaute ihr noch nach, als sie ging.

Der Mann mit der Brille stand schon geraume Zeit auf der Straße vor Alix Galerie. Als sie das Haus verliess, grinste er boshaft, es wurde Zeit.

Alix drückte gerade den Knopf für ihre Zentralverriegelung als ihr jemand hinten einen süsslich riechenden Lappen vor den Mund presste. Der Brillenträger stiess die besinnungslose Alix rücksichtslos in den Wagen und fuhr los.

Also, das ist jetzt ein schöner cliffhanger, gibts dafür evt ein review?


	13. wenn ich gehe, gehst Du mit

Hotch wollte gerade ebenfalls das Loft verlassen, als es klingelte, "Detective Samson, Washington PD, ich wollte die Unterlagen von Darcy Cole abholen." "Kommen sie rauf" antwortete Aaron und machte Samson die Tür auf. "Samson" sagte der Detective und zeigte seine Marke. "Die Unterlagen sind auf dem Esstisch", sagte Hotch und gab die Tür frei. "Gibt es schon neue Anhaltspunkte?" "Nicht wirklich, Agent Hotchner", der Detective wusste von Morgan von der Verbindung zwischen der Zicke und dem FBI. "Noch nichts definitives, Dr. Reid hat mich über die Erpressungsgeschichte Burgess/Hill informiert, ob da aber ein Zusammenhang besteht ist noch unklar. Burgess wurde gestern Abend noch entlassen, Haftbefehl wurde beantragt." "Schon zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben?" wollte Hotch wissen. Samson nickte, nahm den Karton in Empfang und quittierte diesen. Gemeinsam verliessen sie Alix Loft.

"Immer noch keine Antwort?" "Nein, sie müsste längst hier sein." Brad runzelte die Stirn, "da stimmt was nicht", er stand noch ganz unter dem Eindruck der Entwicklung der Ereignisse. Der so nett wirkende Dr. Finch war der Mörder seiner Mutter. Brad lief es im nachhinein noch eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Er drückte noch einmal die Wahlwiederholung. "Mailbox, schon wieder." "Vielleicht hat sie ihr Goldstück nicht aus dem Bett gelassen, immerhin sind die zwei frisch verliebt", Ned versuchte den besorgten Bruder ein bisschen abzulenken. "Ausserdem hat die Süsse im Auto immer nur den Vibrationsalarm an." Brad schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nur ein knappes Jahr jünger als Alix, ihre Bindung war sehr eng, viele hielten sie deshalb für Zwillinge. Brad hatte ein mieses Gefühl. Er rief Hotch an. "Hey, wir vermissen Alix, ist sie noch noch? Wann? Nein, sie geht nicht an ihr Handy. Wir machen uns Sorgen, Hotch. Ist gut." Brad setzte sich. "Sie ist vor drei Stunden losgefahren", sagte er tonlos.

"Was ist los?" fragte Jess. Sie erschrak, als sie Aarons Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Alix ist nicht in Falls Church angekommen." Jess wurde blass, "hat sie gesagt, sie wollte noch woanders hin?" "Wollte sie nicht", Hotch versuchte sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen überwältigen zu lassen. Die Bilder der toten Haley brachen sich wieder bahn. Hotch schüttelte sie ab. "Es geht ihr gut, es geht ihr gut", er wiederholte die Worte immer wieder, wie ein Mantra. Es muss einfach so sein, dachte er. Aarons Handy klingelte wieder. "Ja?" "Ich hab keine guten Nachrichten", sagte Morgan am anderen Ende, "Samson hat mich gerade angerufen, Charles Hill hat seine Mutter heute früh tot in der Wohnung gefunden. Ihr wurde mit einem Skalpell die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Wir sind uns sicher, daß Burgess der Täter ist, der Rausschmiss hat ihn wohl schnappen lassen. Hotch, bist Du noch da?" Morgan registrierte besorgt die Stille auf Hotchs Seite. "Dann hat Burgess Alix", sagte Hotch langsam und lies sein Handy fallen.

Alix erwachte mit mörderischen Kopfschmerzen. Bewegen konnte sie sich nicht wirklich, sie war mit den Armen auf dem Rücken an einen Stuhl gefesselt. "Bist Du endlich wach, Du Miststück?" Burgess verpasste Alix eine brutale Ohrfeige. "Warum könnt Ihr Weiber nicht einfach Ruhe geben, hä? Die Cole schnüffelt rum und hetzt die Hill auf, und Du mischt Dich auch noch ein. Dein FBI Lover macht das Presbyterian rebellisch, die haben mich raus-ge-schmissen, ist Dir das klar?" "Gut" zischte Alix unüberlegt und fing sich noch eine. "Was soll das, damit kommen Sie doch nie durch", sie hatte dazugelernt und versuchte es jetzt auf die vernünftige Tour, "Sie sollten mich losmachen und aufgeben, gegen das FBI haben Sie doch keine Chance." "Glaubst Du?" sagte die Brillenschlange boshaft, "wenn ich gehe, gehst Du mit." Er schlug nochmal zu. Alix keuchte, sie schmeckte Blut von ihrer aufgerissenen Lippe. Ob es wohl Kurse für Kerle gab, dachte sie in einem Anflug von schwarzem Humor, Wie schlage ich eine Frau am effektivsten? Alix kicherte hysterisch und machte Burgess damit noch wütender. Er schüttelte sie heftig, Alix Kopf wackelte wie wild hin und her, sie driftete wieder in die tröstliche Dunkelheit.

Sie war allein, als sie wieder zu sich kam. Alix stöhnte, ihr taten Knochen weh, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste, daß sie sie hatte. Alix versuchte mit den Stuhl zu rutschen und die Panik nicht überhand nehmen zu lassen. "Denk nach", sagte sie laut, "welche Optionen hast Du?" Ihre Beine waren frei, Burgess war nachlässig, die Arme nach wie vor gefesselt. Alix ruckelte und zerrte an den Fesseln. Regel No. 9, dachte sie, nutzt gar nichts, wenn man sich nicht daran hält. Aaron, dachte sie, wo bist Du, sie konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken, "AARON!" Alix schrie ihre ganze Angst und Panik heraus und fühlte sich etwas besser. Sie schaute sich um, was war das hier? Ein Kellerraum? Dann musste es hier Werkzeug geben, Werkzeug konnte man als Waffe benutzen. Werkzeug und Waffe, dachte Alix, fängt beides mit "W" an und sie musste kichern, ob es sich so anfühlte, wenn man den Verstand verlor? Fand man Dinge witzig, die völlig banal waren? Alix riss sich zusammen und versuchte wieder einigermassen klar zu denken. Sie hoppelte mit dem Stuhl zur Wand und kippte ihn immer wieder dagegen. "Geh kaputt," brüllte Alix, "geh verdammt nochmal kaputt!" Gefühlte 100 mal später, hatte der Stuhl endlich ein Einsehen mit der verzweifelten Alix. Die Lehne knirschte und mit einem letzten gequälten Knarzen brach sie. Alix purzelte auf den Boden und stiess einen triumphierenden Laut aus. Sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch und versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Nach einigen Minuten schlängelte sie sich durch ihre Arme und zog sie über ihre Beine und Füße nach vorne. Alix weinte vor Erleichterung und stand langsam auf. Leider war Burgess das Gepolter im Keller nicht entgangen. "Was veranstaltest Du hier?" fragte er wütend und kam mit seinem Skalpell auf sie zu.


	14. das war nicht fair

"Fahr schneller, Rossi", sagte Hotch ruhig. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ein Eisbach durch seine Adern rauschen, anstelle von Blut. Er hatte Alix Rosenkranz in der Hand und bat lautlos um Beistand. "Ich dachte nicht, daß Du katholisch bist", sagte Rossi. Hotch schüttelte den Kopf," bin ich nicht, er gehört Alix." Hotch trug ihn bei sich, seit er ihn von Alix bekommen hatte. Für Aaron war dieser Rosenkranz wie eine Versicherung dessen, daß alles gut werden würde. Er hoffte, daß es wirklich jemanden gab, der auf seine Alix aufpasste und daß dieser jemand nicht der Meinung war, er hätte seine Lektion nicht gelernt. Dave nickte, "das macht nichts, er wird Dich hören", er muss, setzte Rossi in Gedanken hinzu. Dave konnte, nein, wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, sollten sie Alix nicht lebend finden. Garcia hatte Alix Handy geortet und lotste sie jetzt durch die Prärie von Virginia. "Wohin jetzt?" fragte Rossi in die Freisprecheinrichtung, "noch ca eine halbe Meile, dann muss rechts ein Feldweg oder sowas abgehen", kam es atemlos von Garcia. Die beiden dunklen SUV´s rasten in möderischem Tempo hintereinander her und bogen dann in den von Garcia angekündigten Weg ein.

"Was denkst Du wohl, Arschloch? Glaubst Du, Du kriegst mich ohne Gegenwehr? Hat sich Darcy gewehrt, oder Schwester Hill? Als Du sie mit Deinen schmierigen Händen betatscht hast, Du Versager! Ach nein, Du magst ja Frauen, die sich nicht wehren, kriegst sonst wohl keinen hoch? Und Du willst mich mitnehmen? Du bist doch zu blöd um eine Frau richtig an einen Stuhl zu fesseln!" Alix liess ihren Agressionen freien Lauf, sie hatte die Grenzen ihrer Angst längst überschritten und hatte nur noch ein Ziel, Überleben. Für Aaron, für Jack, für ihre ganze Familie. Sie musste sich Zeit verschaffen und sie musste ihn wütend machen. Wer wütend ist, macht Fehler, wer Fehler macht, den kann man überrumpeln, hatte ihr Ex-Mann immer gesagt. Sie sah sich schnell um, irgendwas, dachte sie, um Gottes Willen, irgendwas muss es hier doch geben? Aaron, bitte, bitte beeil Dich. Alix zweifelte nicht daran, daß Hotch auf dem Weg war, aber würde er kommen, bevor es zu spät war? Alix Hände waren immer noch gefesselt, wenn Burgess ernst machte, dann hatte sie keine Chance. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein kleines Regal, war das ein Eisenrohr? Alix griff zu und schwang das Rohr wie einen Baseballschläger. Brad hatte ihr beigebracht, wie man einen benutzte und Alix hatte verdammt gut aufgepasst. Das würde enden, dachte sie grimmig, hier und jetzt, auf die eine oder andere Weise. "Das wagst Du nicht, Du Hexe", keifte Burgess mit überkippender Stimme und kam näher auf sie zu. "Wenn Du Dich da mal nicht irrst", sagte Alix jetzt eiskalt, zielte und schlug zu.

Die zwei Geländewagen hielten mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem einsam gelegenen Farmhaus. Entfernt konnte man schon die Sirenen der State Police hören. Alix kirschroter TT stand auf dem Rasen. "Da ist Blut an der Scheibe", sagte Morgan leise. Dave legte Aaron die Hand auf die Brust, "Behalte einfach nur einen kühlen Kopf, hast Du verstanden, Hotch?" Rossi machte nicht den geringsten Versuch, Hotch aufzuhalten, keiner hätte das gekonnt. "Lass uns reingehen", sagte Hotch rauh.

"FBI!" schrie Rossi, "wir kommen rein, Burgess!" Die Haustür war nicht verschlossen, Burgess fühlte sich anscheinend sicher. Mit gezogenen Waffen betraten die vier Agents das Farmhaus. Sie teilten sich auf. "Gesichert" rief Reid aus der Küche, ein "Gesichert" kam auch von Morgan aus dem Schlafzimmer. "Der Keller", sagte Rossi und stiess die Kellertüre auf. "Burgess, FBI", Rossi ging als erster die Treppe hinunter. Unten stolperte er fast über den reglosen Burgess. An dessen Kopf hatte sich eine große Blutlache gebildet. Alix saß zusammengesunken und zitternd in einer Ecke, das Eisenrohr fest umklammert. Rossi fühlte Burgess Puls und schüttelte den Kopf. Alix hatte ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, Burgess würde keine Frau mehr anfassen, nie wieder.

Hotch kniete neben Alix und strich beruhigend über ihre Haare. "Lass los, Alix, es ist alles gut, ich bin da." Er konnte das Grauen in ihren Augen sehen und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ihr Gesicht war angeschwollen, sie hatte eine Platzwunde an der Schläfe, wo sie an der Scheibe angeschlagen war und ihre Lippe blutete. Ansonsten schien sie unverletzt. Hotch machte ihre Hände los und nahm ihr das Eisenrohr ab. " Kannst Du aufstehen, Alix?" fragte Hotch. "Hab ich ihn umgebracht?" wollte Alix wissen als Aaron sie langsam hochzog. "Du hattest keine Wahl, er kann jetzt niemandem mehr etwas tun." Er führte Alix vorsichtig in Richtung Kellertreppe, vorbei an dem toten Burgess. "Ich kann die Treppe nicht raufsteigen", ihre Beine bestanden aus reinem Wackelpudding, "echt nicht", stöhnte Alix und sackte in Aarons Armen zusammen. Hotch trug sie die Treppe hoch und plazierte Alix in einem Sessel. Reid kam mit einer Schüssel Wasser und einem Handtuch aus dem Bad. "Damit sie sich das Blut abwaschen kann", sagte er.

"Wir müssen auf die Spurensicherung warten, aber die Beweisfotos für den Staatsanwalt können wir machen. Alix, Alix wach auf, wir brauchen Deine Mithilfe." Hotch streichelte ihren Oberarm und sie setzte sich mit einem Ruck aufrecht hin. "Wo ist Burgess?" "Im Keller, er ist tot." "Ich hab mit dem Rohr zugeschlagen", Alix Erinnerung war wieder präsent. "Wir müssen ein paar Fotos machen, für den Staatsanwalt, in Ordnung? Alix nickte. "Ich kann das aber nicht, ich bin persönlich betroffen, ich sollte nicht einmal hier sein, verstehst Du?" versuchte Hotch zu erklären, er hatte so viele Vorschriften beiseite geschoben, die Sorge um Alix hatte sie unwichtig werden lassen. Alix nickte wieder, "Reid soll die Bilder machen", ihre Stimme klang fester als eben. "Du hast es gehört", sagte Hotch zu Reid, "wir lassen Euch alleine."

"Ich werde Dich nicht anfassen, ich werde nur fotografieren, Alix. Kannst Du mir sagen, wohin er überall geschlagen hat?" "Er hat mir ins Gesicht geschlagen, mehrfach, er hat mich geschüttelt. Woher die Platzwunde ist, weis ich nicht, ich war ohnmächtig." Spencer klickte zum wiederholten Mal. "Er hat mich an einen Stuhl gefesselt", Alix streckte ihre Handgelenke vor, auf denen deutliche Fesselmale zu erkennen waren. Spencer war froh, daß Hotch draussen vor der Türe stand. "Die Verletzungen an den Armen und an der Schulter sind von mir, als ich den Stuhl kaputt gemacht habe." Du müsstest Dein Oberteil ausziehen," sagte Reid entschuldigend, "schon gut, es macht mir nichts", Alix zog sich stöhnend das Shirt über den Kopf. "Du hast da auch Abschürfungen am Rücken, woher sind die?" Spencer wollte so gründlich wie möglich sein. "Unverputzter Backstein in meinem Loft." Reid sagte erst nichts und wurde dann auf einen Schlag knallrot. "Das war gerade ein bisschen zuviel Information, Alix" "Du hast gefragt", sagte sie einfach. "Ich d-denke wir sind hier fertig. Du wirst noch eine schriftliche Aussage machen müssen, am Besten mit einem Anwalt, kennst Du einen?" "Edward ist Anwalt, der Freund meines Bruders", Alix zog ihr Shirt wieder an.

Inzwischen waren Ambulanz, Spurensicherung und die State Police eingetroffen und das Haus füllte sich. Alix ging mit Hotch zum Krankenwagen. "Ich bin Dr. Ross" sagte der glatzköpfige Mann, "und verkneifen Sie sich den Witz, den Sie gerade machen wollten, ich kenne Sie alle." Er zückte eine Lampe und leuchtete in Alix Augen, "folgen Sie dem Licht, haben Sie Kopfschmerzen?" Dr. Ross tastete Alix Gesicht ab. "Also?" "Im Moment könnte ich nicht sagen, was mir nicht weh tut, Doc. Ich bin müde, dreckig und ich glaube, es wäre jetzt das Einfachste, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Ich will mit Hotch nach Hause, ein Bad nehmen und eine Woche schlafen." "Ich bin sicher, John McClane wäre stolz auf Sie", sagte Dr. Ross und machte eine kleine Anspielung auf "stirb langsam", "aber Sie haben eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, diverse Blutergüsse, eine Platzwunde, die genäht werden muss und wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, Sie haben ein schweres emotionales Trauma erlitten, ich kann Sie nicht nach Hause lassen." "Hotch, bitte, ich geh in kein Krankenhaus, der letzte Arzt hat mich fast umgebracht." Alix wurde panisch und fuchtelte mit ihren Händen herum. "Willst Du Dir die Fotos ansehen, die Reid gemacht hat?" fragte Hotch leise, "Du hättest sterben können, da drin. Würdest Du Jack erklären wollen, daß er auch seine neue Mutter verloren hat? Würdest Du das?" fragte er scharf, "Antworte!" "Hör auf!" schrie Alix, "wie kannst Du sowas sagen!" Sie verpasste Hotch eine schallende Ohrfeige und schlug auf seine Schutzweste, immer wieder, sie schluchzte und weinte. "Es ist gut, Liebes, lass es raus", Aaron zog sie fest an sich. Alix klammerte sich an Hotch und zitterte wie Espenlaub. "Das war nicht wirklich fair, Agent", sagte Dr. Ross. "Früher oder später wäre sie zusammengebrochen, Doc, mir ist früher und hier bei mir lieber als später und allein im Krankenhaus."


	15. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt

"Wer hat denn die Aasgeier eingeladen?" Morgan zeigte auf die Übertragungswagen, die Richtung Farm unterwegs waren. "Alix Vater ist Senator, das ist nur der Anfang. Sobald einer Bescheid weis, fallen die hier ein wie Heuschrecken", befürchtete Reid. "Die State Police muss weiträumig absperren, warum haben die Idioten das noch nicht gemacht?" Morgan ging um ein paar saftige Anschisse zu verteilen.

Die abgedunkelte Limousine von Henderson Talbot war einige Minuten vor den Reportern am Tatort eingetroffen, die Talbots waren nach Aarons Anruf sofort losgefahren. Alix war notdürftig versorgt in die Limousine gesetzt worden. Der Senator hatte einer Unterbringung im Krankenhaus ebenfalls kategorisch widersprochen. "Wir haben einen privaten Pflegedienst, sie ist in guten Händen." Hotch nickte, "so bald ich hier weg kann, komme ich nach. Wir müssen uns bezüglich der Presseerklärung abstimmen. Was das FBI angeht, läuft das über die 'no comment' Schiene." "Viel mehr werden die auch von uns nicht zu hören bekommen," mischte sich Edward ein. "Der State Police und der Spurensicherung habe ich schon klar gemacht, daß von meiner Mandantin keinerlei Aussagen zu erwarten sind, nicht in ihrem Zustand." Ned wandte sich an Aaron, "glaubst Du, Alix muss noch eine schrifftliche Aussage machen? So wie ich das sehe, ist die Beweislage ziemlich eindeutig, Kidnapping und versuchter Mord, Alix hat aus Notwehr gehandelt.""Daran besteht gar kein Zweifel und ich würde ihr das auch gerne ersparen. Ich sehe, was möglich ist." Stimmte Hotch zu. "Und Edward?" "Wir werden sie bewachen wie Zerberus", grinste Ned und stieg ins Auto.

Vier Stunden später traf endlich auch Hotch in Falls Church ein. Morgan hatte ihn mit der Begründung 'Du stehst nur im Weg rum' zu Alix geschickt. Hotch war darüber eigentlich ganz froh, die psychische Anspannung begann, auch von ihm ihren Tribut zu fordern. Er fühlte sich wie durch den Wolf gedreht. "Setz Dich erst mal hin, mein Sohn", sagte Henderson und reichte Hotch ein Glas, das bis zur Hälfte mit hellbrauner Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Aaron konnte nicht verhindern, daß seine Hand leicht zitterte, als er das Glas entgegen nahm. "Alix ist oben in ihrem Zimmer, Brad ist bei ihr. Es geht ihr gut, soweit man das unter diesen Umständen sagen kann. Wie erträgst Du das alles? Diese ganze Gewalt, den Tod?" fragte der Senator erschüttert. Erst seine Frau, dann seine Tochter, es ging beinahe über sein Fassungsvermögen. "Ich ertrage es, weil wir manchmal auch gewinnen, Henderson; und wegen Jack und wegen Alix." Hotch leerte das Glas und stand auf. Er ging Richtung Treppe, als sich sein Handy meldete. "Hotchner", sagte er müde, "Chief Strauss?" "Dein Boss?" fragte Henderson. Hotch nickte und der Senator nahm ihm das Handy ab. "Geh zu ihr" und dann, "Chief Strauss, gut, daß Sie sich melden, hier spricht Senator Henderson Talbot." Hotch hörte nicht mehr weiter zu, wenn jemand Strauss mundtot machen konnte, dann ein Senator.

Leise betrat er Alix Zimmer. Brad saß in einem Sessel und wachte über seine schlafende Schwester. "Du kannst ins Bett, Brad, ich bin jetzt da", sagte Hotch leise und fing an sich auszuziehen. "Machst Du mich gerade an?" Spöttelte Brad und grinste frech. "Träum weiter," erwiderte Hotch und schob Brad zur Türe hinaus. Spinner, dachte Aaron und schlüpfte zu Alix unter die Decke. Er war schon eingeschlafen, bevor sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

Reid sollte recht behalten, die Presse stürzte sich wie die Heuschrecken auf die Story. Edward hatte alle Hände voll zutun, die Meute unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie belagern sogar die Galerie, dachte er erbittert, als er Ghandi aus dem Loft holte und zu Jess brachte, die angeboten hatte, sich um den Kater zu kümmern.

In den folgenden Tagen erholte sich Alix nur langsam. Die ganze Sache hatte sie mehr mitgenommen, als sie wahr haben wollte. Auch wenn ihr Körper die oberflächlichen Verletzungen heilen liess, die Erinnerungen verblassten nur, verschwanden aber nicht. Aaron beruhigte sie fast jede Nacht, wenn sie aus einem Alptraum hochschreckte. Alix machte ihre Aussage beim Staatsanwalt, die Bestätigung der Notwehr war reine Formsache.

"Glaubst Du, daß Du das schaffst?" fragte Hotch am Tag der Beerdigung. Alix wirkte gefasster, aber noch lange nicht wie sie selbst. Aaron wusste, was sie durchmachte, Burgess hatte verdient was er bekommen hatte, aber das änderte an den Schuldgefühlen wenig. Alix lächelte ein bisschen und strich Aaron zärtlich über die Wange. "Es geht mir gut, Du bist ja da." Die Beerdigung ihrer Mutter überstand sie mehr schlecht als recht. Sie hörte gerade Brad zu, der beim Empfang auf der Farm Klavier spielte. Ned legte den Arm um Alix. "Er hat das Talent Eurer Mutter geerbt, findest Du nicht?" Alix nickte, "Ich weis nicht, warum er nie mehr daraus gemacht hat", sagte sie und sah sich nach Hotch um, er stand mit David und Jess bei ihrem Vater. Sie entdeckte auch Reid, Morgan und Garcia. Prentiss und JJ hatte sie auf dem Friedhof auch gesehen. Hotch hatte behauptet, keine große Familie zu haben, da hat er sich geirrt, dachte Alix. Sein Team war die Beste Familie, die man haben konnte. Alix war froh, daß sie so gut aufgenommen worden war. "Man kann Dich immer noch keine Minute alleine lassen", wurde Alix plötzlich von hinten angesprochen. "Wie geht es Dir, Al?" Alexandria drehte sich um und lächelte den grauhaarigen Mann an. "Ich bin nicht mehr mit Dir verheiratet, was denkst Du wohl?" Sie umarmte ihren Ex-Mann liebevoll, "es ist schön, daß Du gekommen bist, Jethro." Gibbs erwiderte ihre Umarmung, "es tut mir leid, wegen Deiner Mutter, ich habe sie immer gemocht." "Ich weis", sagte Alix, "kennst Du Edward?" "Natürlich, wie geht es Dir?" Hotch bemerkte den anderen Mann bei Alix sofort, sie beiden wirkten vertraut, dachte Hotch ärgerlich. "Du must Dir da keine Sorgen machen, mein Sohn", sagte Henderson zu ihm. "Das ist fast zehn Jahre her." "Das sind noch zehn Jahre zuwenig", brummte Hotch und der Senator schmunzelte ganz leicht. Er mochte Aaron sehr, Alix und er waren wie füreinander gemacht.

"Sie müssen besser auf mein Mädchen aufpassen", sagte Gibbs ein paar Minuten später und reichte Hotch einen Bourbon. "Sie ist jetzt mein Mädchen, Gibbs", antwortete Hotch und stiess mit dem Älteren an. "Machen Sie nicht die Fehler, die ich gemacht habe, lieben Sie sie einfach, ohne wenn und aber." "Kriege ich sonst Ärger mit Ihnen?" fragte Hotch, "Darauf können Sie Ihren Arsch verwetten, Hotchner."

"Eigentlich ist Dein Ex ganz nett", sagte Hotch am Abend, er saß auf dem Badewannenrand und sah Alix beim Zähneputzen zu. Sie gurgelte gerade und verschluckte sich fast, die beiden Männer hatten sich einen regelrechten Anstarrwettbewerb geliefert und Alix hatte keine Ahnung, wer den gewonnen hatte. "Nett?" bei allem, was ihr je zu Gibbs eingefallen war, war "nett" keines der Adjektive, die sie benutzt hätte. Sie lachte leise und griff zu ihrer Anti-Baby-Pille. "Es war also wirklich nur blinder Alarm?" fragte Hotch vorsichtig, er wusste inzwischen, wie sensibel sie auf das Thema Kinder reagierte, und Alix nickte, "ich habe es Dir gesagt, Aaron", sie klang traurig, als sie das sagte. "Gib mir das", grummelte er und warf die Schachtel kurzerhand in den Abfalleimer. Er packte Alix und trug sie ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer. "Was denkst Du, was Du jetzt hier machst?" fragte sie, als Hotch sie auf dem Bett ablegte. "Lass Dich überraschen", sagte er, als er sich sein Shirt auszog.

Alix und Hotch beschlossen, für ein paar Wochen auf die Farm zu ziehen, die Reporter belagerten immer noch die Galerie, und für Hotch war es egal, ob er nun von DC oder Falls Church nach Quantico fuhr, der Weg war in etwa der Selbe. Alix fing wieder an zu fotografieren und machte endlich das Portrait von Aaron. Eigentlich machte sie zwei, eines für die Galerie und ein weiteres, das einen sehr privaten Platz bekam. Jack liebte das Leben auf der Farm, 'Grandpa' Henderson ging mit ihm reiten und mit Bradley durfte er Trecker fahren. Jack fand sein Leben vollkommen, naja, fast. "Dad?" fragte er Hotch an einem Abend, " warum weint Ally manchmal? Sie war sonst immer so lustig", Aaron strich seinem Sohn die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Ally ist traurig weil ihre Mom gestorben ist, so traurig wie wir gewesen sind." Das verstand Jack. "Denkst Du ich kann sie wieder lustig machen?" "Bestimmt", sagte Hotch, "was willst Du denn machen?" Aaron bemerkte, daß Alix in der Tür stand. Sie legte den Finger auf den Mund und machte "Pst" "Ich hab gedacht, ich hab ja keine Mommy mehr, die da ist, meinst Du ich könnte zu Ally Mommy sagen?" "Das würde mich sehr freuen, Jack", sagte Alix und sie lächelte wie früher. Sie nahm Jack auf den Arm und drückte ihn ganz fest. Es war eine komische Sache mit der Hoffnung, dachte Alix, sie starb wirklich zuletzt, manchmal erfüllte sie sich auch. Sie drückte Hotch ein kleines Bild in die Hand. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Dad," sagte sie leise.

Ein paar Monate später...

"Immer muss ich auf Dich warten", sagte Jess Rossi ungeduldig zu ihrem Mann, "ich will mir endlich die Kleine anschauen", "sie wird uns sicher nicht weglaufen", grinste Dave und küsste seine frischangetraute Ehefrau Nummer vier. Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Falls Church. Alix hatte sich strikt geweigert, nochmal ein Krankenhaus zu betreten und so kam die kleine Miss Hotchner in Alix Elternhaus zur Welt, wie schon ihre Mutter, ihr Onkel und ihr Großvater. "Ich habs Dir gesagt, wir sind nicht die Ersten", grinste Jess, als sie von den Talbots und dem kompletten Team auf der Farm begrüsst wurden. "Sie sieht genau so aus wie Hotch", sagte Emily gerade zu Reid, der versuchte sich die Hunde vom Leib zu halten, die um ihn herumsprangen. "Können wir rauf", fragte Rossi und JJ nickte, "sie ist so süß", Jess und Dave spitzten durch die offene Schlafzimmertür. Hotch saß auf Alix Bett und hielt seine kleine Tochter im Arm. "Hi", sagte Rossi, dürfen wir rein?" Alix nickte und winkte die Besucher herein. Man sah ihr die Strapazen der letzten Nacht deutlich an, aber sie wirkte sehr glücklich.

"Gut daß Du endlich da bist", sagte Hotch zu Dave und legte ihm die Kleine in den Arm. " Darf ich vorstellen, Magda-Francesca Hotchner", "Francesca?" fragte Rossi, wie kam die Kleine zu einem italienischen Vornamen, noch dazu dem seiner Mutter? "Bei mir zu Hause ist es eigentlich Sitte, daß ein Kind den Vornamen des Paten als 2. Namen bekommt", erklärte Alix, "wir fanden aber, daß sich Magda-David ein bisschen seltsam anhört", ergänzte Hotch lächelnd, "natürlich nur, wenn Du ihr Pate sein möchtest." Und Dave grinste, was für eine Frage, natürlich wollte er.

**So, die Geschichte ist zu Ende. Danke an alle, die mitgelesen haben, über ein bisschen abschliessendes Feedback würde ich mich wirklich total freuen, vielleicht liest man sich mal wieder.**


End file.
